


Statue

by skivern



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fantasy, Female Relationships, Femslash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, based from the Greek Mythology, satzu - Freeform, statue, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivern/pseuds/skivern
Summary: Where Tzuyu, a sculptor who admires beauty, made an ivory statue of her ideal woman.





	1. forword

;

**_Chou Tzuyu_** is a renowned sculptor of the rural town, having known for making statues of people and other things, alongside her best friend,  ** _Son Chaeyoung_** , who paints perfection.

She was also known for being  _heartless._ Tzuyu was a great admirer of  _beauty_ , and to see this ethereal dream had caused her disinterest towards her suitors— men and women. 

Hence, she made an ivory  _statue of a woman_  with  _impeccable_  beauty.

**;**

A  ** _Satzu_** independent short story based from the Greek mythology of  _Pygmalion and Galatea_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Author's note;_ **

— i hope you all would get to enjoy this independent short story. I was planning to include this in  _Nautical Blues_ , but I thought that it would be better on it's own.

**_Sincerely, Kia_ **


	2. 00

“How long are you going to keep rejecting them?” A voice asked. The owner of it was slumped against the end of the couch while looking at her best friend by the window.

The tall figure was silhouetted by the golden light of the sun that stained the marbled floors. She stood there with her arms across her chest, staring at the green sea of tall evergreens.

She sighed, “As long as I could. I have no interest in them, Chaeyoung.”

“I get that you don't like the men. But _the women?_ ” The said woman stared at her in disbelief and flailed her hand that rested behind the couch in the air, “Come on, Tzuyu. You basically have the prettiest women in town pining on you! Im Nayeon and Myoui Mina no less.”

“They don't suit my standards, Chaeng,” Tzuyu said in her usual monotonous tone.

But Chaeyoung ignored her, “There’s also your childhood friend, Elkie; then Lady Chen Xiao… Lisa Manoban.”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes, “Can you please stop listing them? It’s annoying. And like I said, they _don’t_ meet my standards.”

“I paint _perfection_ , Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung sighed, “But I don’t have standards that women can’t achieve.”

“Because you don’t have one.”

Chaeyoung scoffed, “If Mina wasn’t interested in you, I could’ve been courting her. She’s not called the Black Swan for nothing. She won’t let anyone get close to her unless she likes them,” she raked her fingers through her hair, “But no, she _had to like you_. You should be lucky, Chou.”

Tzuyu turned her head to the short woman on the couch with boredom, “Then why don’t _you_ go court her and see if she likes you.”

“ _Geez,_ ” Chaeyoung groaned, “I'm just trying to prove a point. Give them a chance at least,” She stood up from the couch and scratched the back of her head, “Just do it, please. I’ll be at my studio and finish the painting, then let’s have dinner tonight at the Rosemary Bistro.”

“Same time then,” Tzuyu nodded and watched her short best friend walk out the door.

Tzuyu heaved a sigh and raked her fingers through her dark hair. She dragged her feet towards the couch and sat, hunched with her head in her hands. It was unlikely for her to be in this position, but she found herself doing so for the past few days.

She couldn’t admit to her best friend that the loneliness has been creeping under her skin and made a hollow space in her heart like a termite. Yet, she couldn’t find interest towards the women Chaeyoung had mentioned.

Im Nayeon was a famous actress in the town, performing in theatres and travelling around the state. However, the actress would rather stay here despite being known in major cities. One of the reasons for that was because she wanted to bring entertain to the locals here, and the other was Tzuyu herself.

They met through a mutual friend, a bartender named Yoo Jeongyeon, and Tzuyu could see the twinkle of interest in Nayeon’s eyes. She admits that the older woman was quite beautiful, and she admires that. However, Nayeon teases the her _a lot._ Such as saying how she was the woman deserving to be with the youngest and talks a lot about herself. Despite being playful, Tzuyu never liked something such as that.

_Narcissus drowned because of it._

But Tzuyu liked her when the actress wasn’t being such a tease. Nayeon was gentle in such a way that makes her heart flutter and the young woman would want to see it every day. She was sweet when she wasn’t being loud and boastful; Lovable when she wasn’t being a snob.

It was those reasons why Tzuyu knew her friend, Jeongyeon, liked the actress.

Then there was Myoui Mina, the famous ballerina. As Chaeyoung had said, the woman wasn’t called the Black Swan simply for her profession. It was because she bluntly rejects and ignores her suitors due to having no interest in them. _Who would?_ Even Tzuyu doesn’t like her own suitors.

They met _coincidentally_ by the fountain at the local park when Tzuyu was busy sketching a new sculpture as requested from a client, and as _unlikely as it sounds_ , Mina had approached the young sculptor.

Mina had been kind, praising Tzuyu’s works and admitted how she wanted to see the process of these sculptures. The young sculptor was flattered and a bit embarrassed that she never knew the ballerina, until Chaeyoung had talked about her nonstop through breakfast that morning. She nervously admitted that, and Mina giggled. It was soft and gentle, letting Tzuyu to know that the ballerina was alright.

Tzuyu sighed. She admits that Myoui Mina would have been the woman she could court. The Black Swan was the epitome of perfection— graceful and gentle in the way she moves, and beautiful from head to toe.

If not because her best friend who was, in fact, deeply infatuated with the ballerina. She didn’t pursue. Despite knowing that Chaeyoung accepts the defeat, Tzuyu wouldn’t do it for the sake of their friendship. She doesn’t want to see her best friend being sad.

Tzuyu would never go for a woman that could risk hurting her own friends. But she was beginning to feel lonely, despite still being twenty-one. Women in her age would have already found love and be making a name for themselves.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._  Tzuyu lifted her head to the door of her study, and it opened to a familiar woman with wide eyes. She smiled at the sight of her friend and gestured her to come in.

“There’s a lot of love letters awaiting by the front door, Tzu,” A teasing grin stretched across her face, “Which one would you like to read first?”

Tzuyu shook her head, “I don’t want to read any of those, Jihyo.”

Jihyo understood and nodded. She widened the door open and leaned against the doorway, “Are you going down to the workshop again?”

“Yeah,” Tzuyu nodded. She took a moment before standing up and stretching her back with a groan, “I'll eat dinner with Chaeng after. I’m not sure if I’ll be back here later.”

“Would you like me to assist you?” Jihyo offered, but the young sculptor shook her head.

“There's no need,” She said, “You know that I'd like to do this personally before accepting more commissions.”

“Okay, then” Jihyo nodded knowingly, “By the way, I came just to tell you that a friend of mine from Japan will arrive tomorrow. I still have to prepare the guest room at home. Then I’ll be helping her settle around the town before I could go back to work.”

“It’s alright, Jihyo. You know that you don't need my permission. You’re older than me,” Tzuyu said, slipping on her coat, “Just come back to work when you’re ready.”

“I wanted you to know at least,” Jihyo smiled at the younger woman before teasing grin was plastered on her face once more, “Now don’t go falling in love with it after you finished.”

A sarcastic smile pressed Tzuyu’s lips before rolling her eyes and said, “Have a good afternoon, Jihyo,” She quickly slipped past the said woman and went down the flight of steps. Not wanting to stay and hear the older woman’s triumphant giggles.

 


	3. 01

Chaeyoung knew that Tzuyu wouldn't head back the manor since the tall woman was busy working on a project for herself. It wasn't exactly peculiar such as the previous statues of creatures from myths and other sorts, but Chaeyoung could see a rather odd determination on her best friend unlike the rest she had made. The sculptor had made statues of women before, but this one seemed to come from her passion.

It was endearing to see, but Chaeyoung was a bit worried considering that her best friend has never been in love before.

Because her  _preference_ is ridiculous.

She sighed, watching the tall woman's retreating figure on the dark cobbled streets _. May you find honest love one day, Tzuyu._

\---

 

As Chaeyoung had predicted, the twenty-one year old woman went straight to the workshop after bidding her best friend good night. She wasn't planning to sleep until she's satisfied with the progress. It doesn't matter if the work's still unfinished as long as each area is perfect.

She dusted her coat and hat before hanging them on the rack. The temperature had dropped a while ago in during dinner and she rubbed her hands together for warmth. She switched on the lights and went to the spare room inside the workshop that consists of a bed large enough for two, a large closet, a desk and a door to the bathroom

This room was self-explanatory that Tzuyu tends to sleep inside the workshop than at the manor and order herself some meals if she has no plans to return whatsoever.

Unless one of her maids would call her.

She changed her clothes to the ones she uses for work, simply a shirt, old jeans that still fit, and dirtied sneakers. It was going to be messy, so why bother making herself fancy?

Tzuyu grabbed her work apron and threw it on the hamper when she her nose scrunched at the terrible scent. She had yet to wash the fabric since it the last time was... two months ago? She doesn't know.

She crossed the entire floor of the workshop and went to the backdoor, gathering some wood from the lumber pile, before going back inside and prepared the fireplace. An old newspaper was crumpled and thrown on the wood and Tzuyu grabbed the matches from the cupboard. It didn't take long for the paper to burn and the fire spread unto the dry wood.

Tzuyu sighed when the fire was large enough to bring warmth into the cold workshop.

The workshop, sometimes, feels too large for her but then it was beneficial for her artworks. Displayed in row through the entire workshop on her left were large sculptures of men, women, and mythical creatures that have yet to be sold to customers and clients. A handful of busts and figures made from clay were standing on one of the many clay-smudged workbenches, either still under process or finished.

Her work tools were tools displayed neatly on tables and some old buckets decorated with smudges of clay like the rest of the workbenches were sitting on one corner. The floor was constantly swept clean after work, so it was quite neat now, until she starts working.

However, half of the workshop was rather spacious and bare. The ceiling was high enough for Tzuyu to create works that's more than eight feet high and wider to place all her finished works. And normally, the  _important statues_  that were under progress would be situated in the middle of the open space.

That is why a figure of a naked woman, that was once a block of ivory, stood in the center of the floor. It was carefully carved from the head but stopped halfway down the assumed ankles of the still woman. It was far from completion and Tzuyu had yet to add the finishing details on the woman.

Tonight, she wanted to carve out the feet.

Tzuyu positioned the wooden stool in front of the unfinished sculpture before grabbing her tools from the workbench. Professionally placing the chisel on the statue, she began to hammer on the tool and carved the ivory inch by inch.

With a profession such as hers, the patience of the artist will always be tested.

Tzuyu was already used to the slow and meticulous process. She cared more about the process of the work, and her perfectionism made sure to create excellent quality for the customers. Her face was always stoic as she focused on carving.

This woman  _must_  be perfect.

The sound of the hammer and the knocking of the chisel on ivory marble filled the silence of the workshop, along with the ticking of the clock on the mantelpiece. As she focused on one part, Tzuyu would glance at the big picture every now and then to assume a fitting technique.

Truth be told, she currently doesn't have clients asking for a commission from her. The statue of the woman she was currently working on was for herself and no one else.

There was once a male customer who was adamant in buying the one, she's working on a few weeks ago. He came in to look at some of the female sculptures that would suite his taste, eyeing the ones she had previously made that was displayed until his gaze landed on the center. Tzuyu had never felt so  _disturbed_ with his request.

The naked statue of a woman was still unfinished halfway down the legs at that time and Tzuyu already knew what he was do. Before the words even left his mouth, the sculptor said no.

"It's not going to be for sale," were her words.

The man chuckled, "I understand that it's still in progress, Ms. Chou. But I'll give you a million once it's done."

Tzuyu shook her head, "I'm sorry, sir. I won't repeat myself twice."

"Oh, come on, don't be like that," he waved her off, "You shouldn't deny a customer your masterpiece. A hundred million."

"No."

"Two hundred million," he insisted.

"No."

"Five," his grin was faltering.

"No."

"I'll give you a billion for it," he grinned wickedly.

Tzuyu paused for a bit before heaving a deep sigh and said, "Do I have to bring you a dictionary to understand?"

"Hey," the man frowned, gritting his teeth, "a beggar won't hesitate to take such an offer, why should you."

"Then let the beggar have it," Tzuyu scoffed and pointed at the statues she had made before, "you can choose from the ones in display or get out. I don't want to deal with a customer who doesn't understand the phrase: not for sale."

The man went out. But it had continued for two more days until Chaeyoung was the one who dragged him out. Her best friend was watching her work on the last day when he came, and God only knows what had happened to the man.

"Your women are quite the beauties, you know. It's kind of why people are having difficulty to choose," Chaeyoung joked about her statues after that incident.

Tzuyu only chuckled and shook her head, "Whatever you say, Chaeng."

It was already bright in the middle of the day when Tzuyu had finished the feet. She took steps back and scrutinized the entire figure of the woman. It was near perfection and what was only missing were the fine details.

She glanced at the clock.  _12:35 pm_. And not a moment later, the exhaustion was beginning to crawl under her skin. She yawned and stretched her back which made a popping noise as sleepy tears gathered on the corners of her eyes.

Tzuyu needed sleep and she won't deprive herself that. And when she wakes up, she'll order some take-away instead for the sacrifice of the supposed lunch and breakfast.


	4. 02

Tzuyu had only managed to grab four hours of sleep until a loud knock woke her up. She was about to get up from the bed when the door to the spare room, the bedroom, opened and a short woman with a wide grin greeted her.

“And thus, sleeping beauty is finally awake.”

Tzuyu glanced at the clock on the desk and sighed, “What do you want, smol?”

Chaeyoung lifted the plastic bag she held on the other hand as she still held onto the doorknob, “I bought food since you haven’t eaten anything, which I know to be true judging by the way you look right now.”

To Chaeyoung, the youngest woman was quite pale and hollow. It was concerning the small beast to see the amount of unnecessary sacrifice on the statue the yoda had been working on, but if it’s making her happy while working then so be it… she could always stop by and bring her food since her own workshop is nearby.

Besides, their friend Jeongyeon had always been ordering too much.

Tzuyu stretched her back and groaned, “Thanks, Chaeng.”

“What are going to do without me?” she grinned proudly and went to the lounge area.

Tzuyu simply allowed the shortest to feel the pride, shaking her head at her best friend’s playful behavior while swallowing the counter that was ready to come out from her mouth. She does realize that she was the one who helped her build the small beast’s workshop, right?

Not a moment longer, she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

 

\--

 

“Will you go to Mina’s show tonight?” Chaeyoung asked while munching on a chicken leg in her hands.

Tzuyu paused with a spoonful of fried rice halfway to her mouth before shaking her head with a sigh, “I forgot about that. I haven’t bought a ticket either.”

“She would have been happy to see you there at least,” the baby beast said, “I always notice how her eyes sparkle just by the sight of you.”

“I don’t know, Chaeng,” she said before taking the awaiting rice on her spoon.

“It’s not the first time you’ve been to her shows,” Chaeyoung smile with assurance, “She won’t stop courting you until you have a girlfriend, you know.”

Tzuyu simply nodded as she devoured the food on her plate.

“How about Nayeon’s show tomorrow night? I have two tickets with me to the theatre.”

“I may have remembered Jeongyeon talking about it all morning a few days ago,” Tzuyu mindlessly said, “She was quite excited.”

“But you’ll go, right?” Chaeyoung asked, “I’m mean, they may be your suitors, but let me remind you that we’re all friends now if it wasn’t for that.”

She was right. Although, it still made Tzuyu uncomfortable that Nayeon and Mina were having a race to who gets to win the younger woman’s heart. She wouldn’t mind having them as friends instead, and besides… it’s not like Tzuyu hasn’t noticed how her no-jam friends looked at Mina and Nayeon.

It doesn’t take a genius to see.

“I’ll think about it tomorrow morning.”

 

\--

 

It was sundown when Chaeyoung had left the workshop to prepare and attend Mina’s ballet show. The shortest had explained that the story was about a man who had fallen in love with a woman named Coppelia, who sat every day by the window, unknowing that the object of his infatuation was a doll.

Tzuyu had wished that she could go tonight, but luckily Chaeyoung had set that there will be another one the day after tomorrow— which was Nayeon’s play of William Shakespeare’s The Taming of the Shrew.

She couldn’t help but be excited to see their shows. Though it wasn’t the first time she has been to one for either of them as Chaeyoung had said. Tzuyu settled the empty glass on the table after drinking the last of its contents.

She glanced at the statue on the center of the workroom, standing ever so beautiful and graceful against the golden light that had slipped through the large windows, casting the perfect shadows on her. Tzuyu felt her heart thud and knew that this was a masterpiece compared to the ones she had made.

“You’re still far from perfect,” Tzuyu said as if the statue was another human being.

She took the tools from the workbench and went to the statue of the naked woman, glancing at the base that have yet to be smoothened out. Tzuyu studied the details that have yet to be done, especially on the woman’s face.

“I’ll have to fix some more details on you and the base,” she said to the still woman, smiling, “and you’ll be done in no time.”

She began incising and smoothening the base of the statue. The battering of the hammer against the chisel filled the empty silence as the sculptor focused on the ivory. Her mind wandered to the ballet show that would be played tonight and Tzuyu sighed.

She paused. A familiar weight leaned on her shoulders, pushing her down on the wooden stool she sat on. She glanced up at the naked woman’s face that shone against the golden sunlight.

The woman was pale because of the ivory marble but that didn’t bother Tzuyu. She stared at the small lips that were slightly opened and the sharp nose. Her face was as smooth as she had made it out to be and the eyes were gentle.

Even with the lack of details she planned to make, the woman was already beautiful.

Tzuyu felt warm and there was a strange feeling tingling all over her; the beating of her heart went faster. She frowned and turned away.

“What’s this feeling?” She mumbled to herself, staring at the marbled dust and debris on the floor. Tzuyu was also covered with the white dust from working on the statue.

Yep. She was in a messy state right now, but she cared less.

“You know,” she spoke softly before turning back to the statue with a pressed smile on her lips, “I still have so much planned for you until you’re done. But I’m feel weird suddenly. Do you know what it is?”

She was met with silence.

Tzuyu sighed, “Maybe I’m crazy for talking to a statue, but I don’t think I can talk about some things to my friends.”

She stared into the gentle eyes of the statue, “You’re beautiful than the rest…”


	5. 03

Tzuyu held the familiar tools against the marble, meticulously carving delicate details on the statue, eyeing the direction with sharp precision and concentration. The height of the pedestal matched the wooden stool she stood on and the ivory figure, itself, was a few inches shorter than the sculptor.

She blew away the dust that had accumulated on the area from the continuous, yet delicate hammering on the chisel before stepping down the stool.

She took a few steps backward before stopping with her mouth agape. The ivory statue of the naked woman was bathed under the blues of the dawn that slipped through the windows. She looked almost ethereal. Tzuyu had done it. The perfection that had been made from her hands was finally done.

A wide, toothy grin stretched across her face and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

Tzuyu could hardly breathe at the beauty standing still and graceful on the marbled pedestal. Her heart swelled and the chirping of the birds outside also affected the rhapsody she was feeling inside her chest. She was…

“ _Perfect,_ ” Tzuyu said breathlessly.

Tzuyu had never felt this proud amongst all her works, and this was the first. She couldn’t describe the feeling that fluttered inside her body, but Tzuyu knew she was more than happy.

If only there was a word for it.

“You’re done,” she repeated and went to place her tools on the workbench before stepping on the wooden stool once more, “I’ve been waiting to see how you would turn out.”

She held a cold, marbled hand delicately and rubbed the back of the hand with her thumb, “You have everything that I love in a woman. The delicate figure… the gentle face… the grace in your pose…”

Tzuyu held out her free hand and caressed the marbled cheeks of the woman, “You’re everything they cannot be… an impeccable beauty.”

She gazed into those gentle, pupil-less eyes, “You’re the one haunting me in my dreams.” She closed her eyes and leaned forward until her nose carefully touched the cold ivory before resting her forehead against the statue’s, “and I’ve waited for so long…”

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ Tzuyu flinched before glancing at the clock on the mantelpiece. _5:17 AM_. She carefully jumped down the stool and ran to the front door, wiping the dust off her clothes and hands to make herself presentable as she did. The door opened to a familiar smile— _smiles_ , rather— greeting her and Tzuyu’s eyes widened in surprise.

Mina and Nayeon stood outside donning their coats against the cold morning. A gummy and a toothy smile were plastered on their red lips. Tzuyu was beginning to wonder why the older women are here at the workshop quite early.

“Good morning, ladies,” Tzuyu smiled back before opening the door wider for them, “Please, come inside. It’s freezing.”

“Thank you, Tzuyu,” Mina said softly as she and Nayeon went inside the workshop.

“What brings you two here?” Tzuyu asked as the newcomers shrugged their coats and hung them on the rack. They carried nothing but themselves.

“Jihyo told us that you wouldn’t be home and Chaeyoung said that you were here,” Nayeon said, albeit a bit breathless as if she had run and smirked at the white dust that on the younger woman’s exposed skin and clothes.

“Uhm, I’ve been working on a project lately,” she rubbed the back of her neck.

“We can see that, Tzu. Is it for another client?” Mina asked before an apologetic smile formed on her lips, “we’re sorry to bother if that were the case.”

Tzuyu shook her head, “No, it’s fine. It’s not for a client. I made it for myself.”

“Ah,” Mina slowly nodded, understanding the youngest, “I remember Chaeyoung had mentioned about you work on it for months now.” Tzuyu nodded.

Nayeon chuckled, “That’s very typical of you to busy yourself, Chewy-ah. But I was hoping that to spend some time with you before the preparations later for the play.”

Tzuyu gave a sheepish smile before Nayeon stared directly at her eyes with childish excitement and asked, “You’re going to watch, right?”

“Chaeyoung bought two tickets for tonight. I’ll be there.”

Mina suddenly cleared her throat, “So how’s the project you were working on?” she looked around the workshop until her eyes landed on the center. Mina turned to Tzuyu, astonished, and pointed at the statue, “Is that it?”

Tzuyu grinned proudly, “Yup.” Mina and Nayeon went to the workroom, staring at the ivory statue in awe, “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Oh my gosh,” Nayeon could only utter.

“She’s flawless,” Tzuyu said dreamily, “I see her every time in my dreams and now here she is, out in the world for me. The most beautiful among the rest. I haven’t known anyone with such ethereal uniqueness until her.”

Mina stared at the younger woman who was staring at the statue with a loving gaze. Her brows furrowed in confusion from Tzuyu’s words. Like there’s more to it than what she said. She knew too well what was stirring inside the pits of her stomach and she didn’t like it.

Nayeon wasn’t feeling any different either. She cleared her throat and said, “If Mina and I hadn’t known, we would have thought you’re talking about another woman. Like, an actual woman.”

Tzuyu turned to her with innocent doe eyes, as if the older woman’s words didn’t process, “She _is_ a woman, Nayeon.”

Nayeon blinked at the younger woman with disbelief, before she could say anything without a thought, Mina butted in.

“What’s _her_ name, Chewy-ah?” Mina asked, side-eyeing at the older woman to simply let the sculptor be for now, “You seem very fond of her.”

A frown settled on the younger’s face. Nayeon felt the previous feelings of disbelief fade and tried not to coo at the (rare) cute sight in front of her. Unknowing to them, Mina sighed in relief.

“I haven’t thought of a name for her yet. I’m having trouble picking one and most of them don’t fit her at all,” Tzuyu said.

“I’m sure it’s not that difficult to name someone, Tzuyu,” Mina said with a gentle smile, “You did name your previous work _without_ much trouble.”

“Yeah…” she gazed back on the eyes of the statue, “but she’s different.”

Nayeon and Mina glanced at each other with concern etched on their faces. Tzuyu hadn’t noticed because she was too enthralled by the statue.

“Tzuyu,” Nayeon called out and the younger woman immediately turned to her, “Promise me that you’ll see me perform tonight.”

Tzuyu smiled, “I don’t need to promise because I’m going, Nayeon. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

“How about tomorrow’s ballet show?” Mina asked, hopeful, “You weren’t there last night.”

Tzuyu gave an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry about that Mina. I was too engrossed with work that I forgot. But I’ll be there tomorrow night.” Mina smiled.

“Why don’t we all have breakfast at the manor?” Tzuyu suggested and the older women nodded, “I’ll just fix up the workshop for a moment and the both of you should wait for me outside.”

With that, Mina and Nayeon did as they were told while Tzuyu quickly cleaned the mess on the workshop and changed into neater clothes. Once she donned on her coat, Tzuyu went back to the statue and stepped on the wooden stool.

She caressed the cold, marbled cheeks before smiling, “I’ll be back for you tonight.”

 


	6. 04

“I’m back!” Tzuyu excitedly greeted the moment she opened the door.

Empty silence greeted her, but that didn’t stop the young woman as she whistled a cheerful tune while shrugging off her coat. Two days had passed after watching Mina and Nayeon’s individual shows, and the young sculptor had been longing to go back to the workshop.

She prepared some wood since the temperature had dropped once more as the evening settled in town; not bothering to switch on the lights. She crouched by the fireplace and began to light old newspapers on the dry wood, allowing the baby waves of fire to spread.

“Nayeon and Mina are great performers,” Tzuyu said, while warming her freezing hands near the fire that was beginning to rise, “Their dedication to their professions amazes me.”

She stood up and stretched her back with a groan before rubbing the back of her neck, “I’m currently on a break from large commissions,” she turned to the statue of the bare woman at the center, “but I’m still going to place the others on sale. Business has to keep going.”

She stepped on the wooden stool, right where she left it, to match the statue’s height. Tzuyu held one of its cold hands and rubbed the back of it with her thumbs.

“ _Sana…_ ” She called, smiling shyly at the inanimate marble, “I’ve been thinking of that name for two days and I think it’s perfect for you. I’ll call you that from now on.”

Suddenly, her face contorted to a frown when she looked at the statue from head to toe. No. She wasn’t disappointed at her own work, but the mere thought of anyone literally barging inside the workshop and see her ideal woman bare _irked_ the young sculptor.

She hummed to herself in deep thought, recalling some things before stepping down the stool.

“I have a dress for you. Wait here, Sana,” Tzuyu said with childish excitement before quickly jogging to the spare room.

It’s wasn’t like the statue had anything else to do. She quickly rummaged through the closet and smiled at the sight of a white box underneath a stack of clothes.

She opened the box and took out the dress that was neatly folded inside. Tzuyu took it out and held the soft fabric in her hands, smiling to herself.

Tzuyu didn’t know why but her heart began to pound painfully against her chest as she went back to the statue. She felt nervous like a teenager walking towards an intimidating person. The sculptor had never felt like this towards any human beings, yet a statue had made her feel this way.

She shook her thoughts away and smiled at the statue before holding out for it to see, “Look Sana. It’s pretty isn’t it?”

Silence was the response, yet the young artist wasn’t bothered by it. A blush settled across her cheeks, “I asked Elkie to make me this dress a long time ago and hid it inside the closet for you. I remembered about it just now. I’m sorry.”

Tzuyu went up the stool once more and delicately placed the white fabric over the statue. She had made sure to not attach the arms when she carved the body to allow Sana to wear the dress.

Tzuyu grinned happily that revealed a dimple on her left cheek when she stepped down and gave a once over to the statue. Everything was according to the plan she made months ago for Sana.

“You’re as beautiful as the sun rising from the east.”

She wanted to engrave the picture of the beauty she had made inside her head. Tzuyu felt her heart race one again, yet she couldn’t point out what it was.

“What’s this feeling, Sana?” Tzuyu asked while placing her own hand on her chest, “My heart is beating so fast and I don’t understand.”

Tzuyu kept the smile on her lips as she gazed at Sana’s face, “But I don’t dislike it at all.”

 

\--

 

“Tzuyu’s not at home again?” Chaeyoung asked with boredom written all over her face. She wasn’t surprised by the news that the young lady of the manor was not inside her own abode.

The tanned woman in front of her shook her head, “It’s not like she had anywhere else to go besides the workshop, Chaeng. Didn’t she said that she’ll be having a break from large commissions after her project?”

“She _did_ ,” Chaeyoung nodded with a sigh, “and I know that she barely comes back to her own house since she started this project. I’m worried about her, Jihyo.”

Jihyo raised a brow as she closed the front door of the Chou Manor behind her. She was the closest to Tzuyu since they were both children along with Elkie, the seamstress’s daughter, before Chaeyoung came along during high school. She found nothing wrong with the youngest now.

“Why are you worried about her, Chaengie?” Jihyo asked, “I don’t see anything wrong with Tzuyu.”

Chaeyoung furiously shook her head, “She’s _too devoted_ on that project, Jihyo. You and I both know that she hasn’t been in love and her strong ideals are ridiculous! I’m afraid that she might have lost it already.”

A gentle smile graced the older woman’s lips and Jihyo patted the shorter woman’s shoulder, “Tzuyu knows what she’s doing, Chaeyoung-ah. She’s still innocent even after all these years. It’s best for her to learn on her own if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“People might think she’s crazy, Jihyo.”

Jihyo shook her head, “No, they _won’t._ ”

“How are you so sure that Tzuyu will be okay?” Chaeyoung stared at the older woman with disbelief, “She’s too dedicated to this statue. Nayeon and Mina had talked to me about that possibility last night when they showed up at Tzuyu’s workshop.”

“Because I believe that things would turn out well, Chaeyoung-ah,” Jihyo smiled, “don’t be so negative about our youngest.”

The shorter woman’s response was merely a heavy sigh. Jihyo patted her back before wrapping an arm around the younger woman’s shoulder, “I’d like you to meet a friend of mine. She’s Japanese like Mina and they knew each other really well.”

“The one that you kept talking about?”

“Mhm,” Jihyo hummed, “I’m sure that she and Tzuyu would become good friends too. And besides… our little journalist seemed to be lonely these days.”

“Dahyun?” Chaeyoung raised a brow when she noticed the coy smile on the older woman.

“Yup. She’s a good dancer too.”

 


	7. 05

It was cold as the autumn season settled over the rural area of the country. The town was busy getting themselves warm and preparing early for the winter. Donning their coats to keep themselves shivering from the cold, two young women strolled down the cobbled streets with their arms intertwined and warm coffee in their hands.

“It’s nice here, Jihyo,” the oldest between them said while glancing at the architecture of the old buildings surrounding them, “I’m glad I moved her with you. I needed a break from all that rush in Tokyo.”

“I’ll be here if you need help with anything, Momo,” Jihyo smiled before taking a sip from her coffee.

“So aside from Chaeyoung,” Momo said before taking the steaming paper cup to her lips, then continued, “Who else are the friends I ought to meet?”

“Five more actually,” Jihyo counted, “Two are famous performers in the theatre; another renowned artist like Chaeyoung. A bartender and a journalist…”

“I would like to meet them,” Momo smiled.

“They’re very different, but all of my friends are nice,” Jihyo then suddenly lifted her arm holding the coffee up to the sky and took a deep breath, “Love is in the air this season~”

“It’s not even February,” Momo shook her head, but a knowing smile was on her face.

“Oh, you know what I mean, Momo. Isn’t that why you’re here too?”

Momo nodded, “A parchment was sent to me weeks ago before moving. It’s very interesting though. I’d like to see her when I got the chance.”

“You’ll see her soon,” Jihyo grinned, “In fact, let’s go and see one of my friends right now. Her workshop isn’t far from the river.”

“Which friend?”

“The other artists,” Jihyo said as she led the brunette through the street, “She’s Chaeyoung’s best friend.”

Jihyo was right. The sculptor’s workshop wasn’t far, and they could see the front door of the building that faced the river. There were statues displayed by the large windows like mannequins from a boutique shop. The lights were on and they knocked on the door several times. A moment passed before it was opened.

Tzuyu smiled at the sight of her childhood friend, dressed in a green flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows on her working clothes, dark skinny jeans and an apron around her waist. Smudges of what they assumed was clay covered the young woman’s clothes. A damp towel was on her free hand, in which Jihyo assumed the younger woman used to wipe the mess on her hands.

“Hey Jihyo, what brings you here?” Tzuyu asked before her gazed turned to the foreign brunette beside the Jihyo. A friendly grin formed her lips, “and who’s this?”

“Tzu, I’d like you to meet Hirai Momo,” Jihyo gestured to the woman beside her, “She’s the one I’ve been talking about who came from Japan.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” the tall woman held out a clean hand towards the Japanese and the latter shook it, “Chou Tzuyu, but just call me Tzuyu.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Tzu. Jihyo had told me that you’re an artist like Chaeyoung,” Momo said when they pulled their hands away, “Do you paint as well.”

Tzuyu shook her head, “Although, I do paint sometimes, but I’m a sculptor,” she then opened the door wider for them, “Please come inside if you’re interested to see.”

“Thank you,” Momo said. She and Jihyo entered the workshop and shrugged their coats before hanging them on the coat rack, coffee still in their hands.

Momo went further inside and glanced at the finished works on display, mouth slightly agape at statues (some were naked, and some were carved with clothes) that appeared to gradually be more beautiful with each step. A beauty next to a beauty, next to a beauty… and so on.

Some of the statues were made from wood; some were made from melted plastic bottles as Momo can tell. Each statue was made from various materials, however most of them seemed like they were made of stone. Is it marble, Momo assumed.

“I’m impressed,” Momo commented, “How long does these usually take.”

“It usually takes months, but Jihyo had been helping me work on them. She works with me,” Tzuyu said, clearly proud that her works were being appreciated.

“Oh yeah,” Momo turned to them when a memory dawned on her, “I remember Jihyo said that she helps you around with projects. Do you use marble a lot?”

Tzuyu shook her head, “Marbles are very expensive, even though I have enough for at least two. It takes too much time since the material is hard.”

“Ah,” Momo slowly nodded her head, glancing back at the statues that seemed like they were made out of the marble she assumed, “then what did you use for these?”

Tzuyu chuckled, “We use armatures and clays. It’s the easiest to use.”

“That’s cool,” Momo said. She went further inside the workshop and noticed another one at the center of the workspace. It was a statue of a woman with the most graceful and ethereal features compared to the rest of the works she had seen on the way. The details on this one made it more realistic that if not for the white color of its entirety, Momo could have mistaken her as a real woman. She was wearing a white dress made of real fabric.

A knowing smile graced her lips before turning to the young sculptor beside Jihyo, who had the same smile on her face, “Is this made of marble then?”

Tzuyu nodded with childish enthusiasm, “It took me months for me to finish it. Sana is a personal project of mine and my masterpiece.”

“I’m impressed by the realism. You seemed very dedicated to working on her,” Momo turned back before asking another question, “Is this your first time working with marble?”

“No, not really. My first work with marble was with my late grandfather. It was a made to remember my grandmother.”

“You have gifted hands, Tzuyu,” Momo said. She moved her gaze off from Sana and turned around to the sculptor, “what are you working on now?”

“I’m currently on a break from large commissions,” she said, then gestured to the work bench filled with armatures and grey clays stuck to them, “I’m making smaller scaled sculptures and then cast them for reproduction once it’s done.”

“How old are you, Tzuyu?” Momo curiously asked. The woman was tall and young, yet the workshop was decorated in such a way that it seemed an elder person had been working in here for years.

“I’m twenty-one.”

Momo’s eyes widened. Jihyo stifled a laugh beside the taller woman who was staring at her innocently like there’s nothing wrong about it. There wasn’t, but the Japanese was astounded from the dedication the young woman has on her career. People her age would still be making a name for themselves, but Tzuyu was already famous throughout the town and maybe abroad.

“You’re younger than me?!”

Tzuyu shrugged her shoulders, already used to the reaction when she tells her age, “I get that a lot, but my grandfather used to own this place. He was a sculptor too.”

“Ah,” Momo nodded at the added information. It makes sense now. The grandchild following her grandfather’s footsteps.

“Do you have any plans later, Tzuyu?” Jihyo asked the tall kid beside her and the latter thought for a moment before answering.

“I was planning to buy some more dresses for Sana,” Tzuyu said innocently.

“Okay, then,” Jihyo raised a brow, but a smile was on her face, “Call me when you want to hang out with us for lunch.” Tzuyu nodded.

Momo and Jihyo took their coats from the rack while Tzuyu opened the door for them.

“It was wonderful meeting you, Tzuyu,” Momo smiled.

Tzuyu gave a curt nod, “Likewise.”

 


	8. 06

The stars twinkled up above the black sky and the evening breeze grew colder. Two women sat beside the fireplace inside their shared apartment and their low voices were engaged in a hushed conversation. Cups of herbal tea and late night snacks sat on the silver tray, resting on the round table between them.

“I can see it in her eyes, Jihyo,” Momo spoke softly, “She’s in love with it.”

“There’s nothing we can do about it, Momo,” Jihyo said before taking a chip and nibbled on it, “Until Tzuyu asks, we’ll just sit and wait.”

“She seemed the oblivious type to her own feelings,” Momo said with a knowing smile, “but it’s growing on her now.”

Jihyo nodded, “You know that I’ve been looking after Tzuyu since we were younger. She has always been living here with her grandparents ever since.”

“Tell me about her grandparents,” Momo requested before sipping on her cup of tea.

“If you must know,” Jihyo said as she settled back on the cushioned armchair, “Tzuyu’s grandfather, Grandpa Chou, was also a renowned sculptor. He favored working with marble. He was friendly to the kids and would tell stories about how and his wife had met. It was exaggerating, but he wasn’t making it up because Grandma Chou kept saying that she remembers them clear as day.”

“You said Tzuyu had lived most of her life with her grandparents,” Momo clarified and Jihyo nodded before the Japanese asked, “What happened to her parents?”

Jihyo’s face turned grim, “They died on the plane. They were supposed to come to town and celebrate Christmas with Tzuyu. After that, they planned to take her along to Taiwan.”

“I’m sorry for Tzuyu.”

“Tzuyu was only two that time when it happened,” Jihyo said as she recalled the solemn faces of the younger’s grandparents, “She never remembered them.”

“So, they raised her,” Momo concluded. Jihyo nodded.

“Grandpa Chou taught Tzuyu how to sculpt at four when he found her playing with modelling clays and made a dog out of it,” Jihyo said recalling the times the old man was amazed by young Tzuyu, “So he taught her the same way he taught Tzuyu’s dad. They’re an artistic family.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It was Grandma Chou who taught Tzuyu how to paint, cook meals and even bake pastries,” Jihyo said as she remembers watching young Tzuyu and her Grandma in their kitchen. Sometimes, the old woman would let Jihyo join them, “They taught her everything they know.”

“The memories must be heartwarming,” Momo commented, taking a chip to her mouth, “Are they still around?”

Jihyo shook her head, “Grandma Chou died when Tzuyu was thirteen. Grandpa Chou decided to create a marble masterpiece of her late wife with Tzuyu as a remembrance. It’s actually standing inside the gazebo at the Chou Manor garden.”

“What about Grandpa Chou?”

“He died weeks later after Tzuyu graduated college last year.”

“Are you telling me that Tzuyu had become famous when she was in her teenage years?” Momo asked with wide eyes.

“Impressive right?” Jihyo chuckled, “It was the death of Grandma Chou that drove her passion in sculpting. People who passes by the workshop see her often with Grandpa Chou, working on small scaled sculptures that seemed to worth more than a student’s allowance. I remember working with her under Grandpa Chou and you could see the determination in her eyes to create perfection.”

“Tzuyu had always been keen on details, no matter how small and insignificant it seems,” she added.

“She sounds like a true artist to me,” Momo said, “it makes sense how she had achieved the title at such a young age. Do you think Grandpa Chou was like that?”

Jihyo nodded, “He didn’t want to brag, but Mom used to say that he had gotten the title at a young age like Tzuyu. It’s the passion that drives them.”

“I suddenly feel honored to meet Tzuyu. It’s impressive,” Momo said, “but does she experience a downside because of this?”

“The only thing all of us know is that she has never been in love before,” Jihyo said with a knowing smile, “because her standards on women are too high to reach.”

“And Sana was her masterpiece with those qualities,” Momo concluded and Jihyo nodded, “So she has been feeling lonely before she decided to work on it. Don’t get me wrong, but doesn’t she have suitors?”

Jihyo nodded, “Nayeon and Mina. They’re attracted to Tzuyu since the day the girls met her, and you’ll meet them tomorrow. They’re the famous performers I’ve mentioned.”

“Damn Chou,” Momo smirked, “She has beautiful women pining over her and yet, a statue ruled them all.”

“Ever heard about the Greek Mythology of Pygmalion and Galatea?”

“The Greek Myth? Of course,” Momo grinned, “are you saying that Tzuyu and Sana are the modern version of it?”

Jihyo smiled, “You and I both know that it seems that way.”

Momo shrugged and took a sip from her cup, “Just like you said Jihyo. We can’t do anything unless Tzuyu finally asks. Will you head over tomorrow?”

“Yes, I am. Chaeyoung left me a letter at the door a while ago,” Jihyo said, “She want me to give it to Tzuyu while she’s going to the city for an exhibition.”

Momo nodded and turned to Jihyo, “Do they sell Jokbal here?”

“There’s one down the butcher shop. Do you want to buy some tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ve been craving for it this morning.”

“Why didn’t you say so?”

“I was distracted from the meat we ate at the Rosemary Bistro. It was too good.” Jihyo chuckled and sipped her tea.

“Yeah, it was.”


	9. 07

“Mina and Chaeyoung make a good couple, right?” Tzuyu asked.

She was currently sitting on the windowsill, staring at the river (diligently kept clean) that coursed through half of the town. It was a soothing sight despite the man-made stones that kept the water at bay.

“Chaeyoung wanted me to give Mina a chance,” Tzuyu said.

“But?” a voice urged her to continue and the young sculptor sighed before turning her attention to the letter in her hands.

“Chaeyoung doesn’t want to admit it, but she loves her.”

“How do you know that she loves her when you haven’t even been in love, Tzuyu?”

Tzuyu looked up at the woman leaning against the window’s wooden borders in front of her. Jihyo had her arms across her chest and a gentle, curious expression on her face.

“From the things you described to me, Jihyo,” Tzuyu simply said, “like a person feels nervous when they’re close to the person they’re infatuated with. Chaeyoung doesn’t show it, but I see her fingers fidgeting every time.”

Jihyo nodded slowly, “What else?”

“That a person goes through great lengths of efforts just for them,” Tzuyu furrowed her brows, recalling scenarios in the back of her head, “Chaeyoung had been the one sending flowers on Mina’s doorstep, not me.”

“I know, but what does it mean to show great effort?” Jihyo asked.

“That the person would invest their entire time and dedication for them. Just to see them pleased or happy. It makes the person happy as well.”

“Anything else?” Jihyo smiled, amused by the younger woman’s answers. Although most of the advices had come from her, she felt proud to hear that the youngest had been listening and keeping them.

“That the person would always tend to try and communicate with the person they love. Even though they receive silence in the end because the person believes that their words were heard anyway,” Tzuyu frowned at her words and gazed at Jihyo, who was waiting for her as if the youngest had more to say.

Instead, she asked, “Chaeyoung has always been ignored when she tries to talk to Mina when I’m around, but they get along pretty well. Why is that?”

Jihyo smiled, “That’s because a person would always take the chance to engrave every detail of the person, they love the most.”

Tzuyu slowly nodded. She still couldn’t believe it though, but she shook her head. Most of the things Jihyo had told her before were right and she could see it happening with her best friend. If there was an advice Jihyo would tell her, she would believe it because the older woman had been nothing but a good sister to her.

“I thought communication is key to every relationship?”

“It is Tzuyu,” Jihyo chuckled, “but sometimes, when you’re in love, you want to bask in silence and stare at that person for hours. Even when you’re not thinking of doing so. I’m sure that you understand that better with how beautiful your female statues are.”

Tzuyu nodded, successfully processing the new information, and glanced at the statue in the center of the workroom. A small smile curling on the edges of her lips.

“I suppose.”

Jihyo smiled knowingly. She didn’t visit the workshop for the sake of accompanying the younger sculptor like it was her job, in which she made it to be, but deliver another love letter from Mina and an ordinary note from Chaeyoung.

“How are you feeling, Tzuyu?” Jihyo asked that made the youngest avert her attention.

“I feel better than most days, Jihyo,” a soft smile was on her lips despite the furrowed brows from innocent confusion, “Why do you suddenly ask?”

Jihyo raised a challenging brow, “Most days you’re gloomy every time you come back from the workshop and probably sit like how you are sitting right now, staring blankly at the forest line.”

Tzuyu scoffed but the smile was still on her face, “I can’t lie about that. I’ve been lonely those days.”

“But now you’re fine,” Jihyo finished as Tzuyu nodded.

Silence settled between the two of them while the bright sun continued to bathe the room. It caused the statue to glow under the stains of the sunlight through the windows and Tzuyu stared lovingly at the sight before heaving a soft, dreamy sigh.

It didn’t go unnoticed by her friend.

Tzuyu suddenly stood up from the windowsill and placed the letters on the clear on her desk that was cluttered with books. She walked towards the statue and looked up to stare at the face she had grown fond of each day.

She felt like she was coming home to someone.

“You always listened to me,” Tzuyu spoke softly, “and not a single word left your unmoving mouth. I don’t mind. I find the silence you give comforting.”

“However,” a slight frown had formed on her face, “It disappoints me to know that you could never speak, never move, or reciprocate our conversations. That when I touch you, you’re always cold to the bone. And that there is no color or light in your eyes…”

Tzuyu turned to Jihyo, a slight frown on her face, and the older woman straightened herself and went to stand near the youngest. She then placed a hand on her shoulder

Tzuyu asked, “With all honesty, Jihyo, I don’t understand.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m happy like a child who got free candy from the store, yet I longed for more,” Tzuyu spoke, confusion and a tone of sadness were laced in her soft voice, “I’ve been feeling this weird feeling inside me since the day Sana was finished. My heart kept beating terribly, but I never drank coffee. I’d feel tingles all over my body and flutters inside my stomach. I get nervous because of a statue.”

Jihyo was nodding while she listened to the younger woman before she asked, “What are you longing for, Tzuyu?”

Tzuyu didn’t hesitate and gazed at Sana once more, “I long to feel her warmth, to feel the softness on her skin, to hold her in my arms and have her do the same, to speak to me with the softest voice I have ever heard.”

Tzuyu hung her head low, “Why am I feeling this way?”

Jihyo held the younger woman close. She had seen what Chaeyoung had meant about her worries to her best friend and the older woman could only give comfort. It wasn’t that she didn’t know what to do, but that had to be done later.

Jihyo took a deep breath and said, “The things you said when I asked how you knew Chaeyoung was in love… it’s also happening to you.”

Tzuyu furrowed her brows, “You mean…”

“You are in love with Sana, Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu pulled away from the semi-embrace and stared at Jihyo in disbelief. How could she fall in love with a statue? It didn’t sound wrong when Tzuyu thinks of Sana, but when the words came from someone else… the reality of her feelings sinks in.

“You have standards that can never be reached, Tzu,” Jihyo said, “and because of that, you were inclined to create a woman who matched that.”

Tzuyu shook her head vigorously, but she continued to listen.

“A woman whom you could be in love with,” Jihyo smiled at her sympathetically, “Tell me, why can’t you give Mina or Nayeon a chance to prove themselves to you?”

“Because Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon are in love with them,” Tzuyu reasoned, “I don’t want to get in the way, nor do I want to see them sad.”

“But they’ve accepted the fact that they won’t be loved in return and you know this, Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu shut her eyes and shook her head, “No, Jihyo. I don’t want to see them hurt… I-I…” A single tear fell down her cheek and the young woman sat on the marble base of the statue, head buried on her hands.

“Tzuyu…”

“I can’t love them back because I don’t feel the same…” Tzuyu admitted, “You can say that my standards are ridiculous, but I have fallen in love with a woman who has those qualities… the one who kept visiting me in my dreams… a statue…”

Jihyo heaved a heavy sigh and kneeled on the floor, “What do you really want, Tzuyu?”

“I-I want her to live, Jihyo,” Tzuyu lifted her head, eyes glistening with tears and hopelessness, “I want Sana to be a living woman.”

A small smile crept on the older woman’s lips, but Tzuyu hadn’t noticed because she buried her head on the palm of her hands once more. Jihyo placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed the tension gently.

“All I ask is for Sana to live a human life… that’s all I ever want... I want to be with her for the rest of my life…”

“Oh Chewy,” Jihyo leaned forward and embraced the young woman, “You’ll be happy one day.”


	10. 08

The cackling fire brightened the workspace with an orange glow while warming up the sculptor from the cold temperature, giving company to the night that veiled the town once more. She listened to the ticking of the clock at the mantelpiece. Tzuyu sat on the floor with an arm resting on a bended knee while leaning back against the pedestal.

She closed her eyes and gently leaned her head back against the flat surface. She was tired… tired of the same questions from her friends, as if repeating them over and over would make more sense. It hurts her head just by thinking about it.

“Why couldn’t they understand that I couldn’t return Mina and Nayeon’s feelings…” Tzuyu spoke softly, “Jeong and Chaeng may have accepted that their love is one-sided, but I can’t force myself to feel the same. I’ll only end up leading them on... Do you understand me, love?”

And like every day, silence answered her.

“I ate dinner already, so you don’t have to worry about me, Sana,” Tzuyu mumbled to herself.

She opened her eyes and was met with the dim orange atmosphere once more. Shadows danced against the walls and the ceiling. A few more moments in comfortable silence passed before Tzuyu’s eyes began to feel heavy.

She craned her neck up and gazed at the marble face above her.

“It’s alright, Sana, I don’t feel cold,” Tzuyu smiled, “But as much as I want to stay beside you, I should head to bed now.”

Tzuyu stood up with a groan and stretched her back, producing loud popping sounds from staying in the same position for hours since Jihyo had left. But before she went to the spare room, Tzuyu grabbed the wooden stool and placed it on the area where she had sat a few seconds ago.

She stepped on it and gazed once more at the ivory face of her ideal woman. Tzuyu smiled, caressing the cold cheeks.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Sana,” Tzuyu said then leaned forward and captured the marble lips.

She felt her heart racing and the ends of her nerves tingling. Tzuyu pulled away with a loving, yet sad smile on her face and stepped down from the stool. Another sigh escaped her own lips as she went to the spare room, turning back to Sana once more before closing the door.

 

\--

 

“Have you sent the letter? She should know about it before you do it,” Momo paced around the living room with her phone pressed against her ear.

“Yeah. Yeah. Okay,” she rubbed her temples with a free hand, “Hurry up and send a permission. Just until she signs it with her approval, okay? We don’t want the last time to happen again. Okay, good night.”

The Japanese ended the call and plopped on the couch. She heard the bedroom door open and Momo lifted herself up to see Jihyo grinning, wearing a sling bag that she knew what contained.

“That’s for Tzuyu, right?” Momo asked and the tanned woman nodded. She tilted her head to the side, “How did you manage?”

“All it took was a bit of _persistence_ about her suitors and then— _bam!_ She told me what she really wanted.”

“I can’t believe you used the _‘mind torture’_ card on your childhood friend,” Momo stared at her with wide eyes and mouth slightly open.

“It wasn’t torture,” Jihyo scoffed while placing both hands on her hips, “I just asked her why she wouldn’t give Mina or Nayeon a chance. I didn’t expect her to breakdown because of it though.”

Momo shook her head, “I could imagine her frustration. She must be tired from repeating the same answer over and over.”

“Well it was Chaeyoung who asked me to give her that note,” Jihyo shrugged, “then Mina gave a love letter while I was on the way to the workshop and suddenly— I became a mailman.”

“From what you told me, Tzuyu cares a lot about her friends other than herself. I’ll give her that,” Momo smiled.

“You ready?” Jihyo asked since the Japanese was casually lying on the couch as if she had a tiring day. Well, she did.

“Somi asked if she could shoot arrows at Lisa and Jennie,” Momo said, taking a similar bag from the side of the couch, “She kept gushing about their denial on the phone.”

“Is it because Lisa thinks she likes Tzuyu?” Jihyo raised a brow.

Momo thought for a moment, “Is she also her suitor?”

Jihyo shook her head, “No, but she does give those heart eyes whenever we visit the bakery. Tzuyu loves bread a lot.”

“Oh,” Momo nodded, “Well, I don’t know. Somi never said any reason, but she did say that you’ll get the consent letter by morning.”

“That’s good,” Jihyo sighed with relief, “that cupid ought to learn not to shoot random arrows at strangers. Remember the one I talked to you about the heirs… the one that became a two year-long problem?”

“Yeah, I do,” Momo shook her head and opened the front door, “Jungkook and Taehyung, right? I remember you complaining on the phone for three nights.”

“At least they got married.”

It was dark outside, but the lampposts were able to give enough light for them to see. Momo wondered about the time since the town seemed to be asleep. Being raised in a city where the night is young made her question some things that are new to her.

There were no stars that painted across the dark sky and the atmosphere was cold. Winter was near, after all. Momo and Jihyo hugged their coats closer for warmth as they walked a familiar route by the river. It didn’t take anymore longer when the familiar workshop came in sight and stood at the front door.

Momo turned behind them, making sure that no one had been awake and following, while Jihyo muttered foreign words (that Momo understood) under her breath. There was a sudden click and the tanned woman didn’t hesitate to open the door.

Inside the workshop was dark, but the dim light from the fire was enough for the two to see. Jihyo glanced at her wristwatch. _11:57 PM_. She knew that Tzuyu would be sleeping like a child by now, but she and Momo still had to be careful

“Tzuyu may not be a light sleeper, but she wakes up when she feels something’s off,” Jihyo whispered to the Japanese.

“Is that why you guys call her Yoda from Star Wars?”

“Along with other reasons,” Jihyo grinned.

Both women made their way into the workshop with careful steps, avoiding workbenches and wincing every moment the floor creaked. They had to pause for a moment before continuing their apparently long journey.

“I didn’t expect the room to be farther than usual,” Momo muttered under her breath, their slow pace getting under her nerves.

Jihyo glanced back at her, “I’ve been with Tzu for a long time and I’m telling you that she and this workshop have an internal connection that no one would understand.”

“The hell are you—” Momo then winced when she suddenly bumped against corner workbench, nearly losing her balance. The near accident caused a tool that had been dangerously sitting on the edge fall to the floor with a loud thud that echoed throughout the workshop. The guilty parties stiffened in their places and their eyes immediately flew to the spare room behind them.

Momo swore that her blood went cold when muffled footsteps were heard on the other side. The door knob turned and the two of them immediately hid. Jihyo hiding behind a statue while Momo squeezed under a convenient desk.

Tzuyu opened the door while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Jihyo had to stifle a chuckle from the cute sight of her the big Yoda dressed in a lose shirt and shorts, sporting bed hair, while yawning. The youngest squinted through the dim room and scratched the back of her head.

She noticed one of her tools on the floor and the youngest went to put it back on the bench. Momo held her breath when she saw the slender hand just a few inches beside her and prayed to GodJihyo that Tzuyu wouldn’t notice anyone under the desk.

Tzuyu picked up the chisel and placed it on the workbench. Not noticing the culprits hiding a few inches from her. She looked around once more before shrugging her shoulders.

“Must be my imagination…” She said to herself as she went back inside the spare room.

When the lock clicked, Jihyo and Momo waited a few more minutes before letting out the breath they’ve been holding.

“The things you do for love,” Jihyo mumbled.

Moments after, Jihyo and Momo were now standing in front of the statue in the center of the farthest space in the workshop that stood near the large window. Momo noted the name _Sana_ engraved on the pedestal for the first time and from the dust on the floor, Tzuyu had recently carved it there.

She then turned to Jihyo as the latter rummaged through her sling bag. Jihyo fished out a small vial before turning to Momo, “Do you have the powder with you?”

Momo took the green bottle from her bag and nodded. Jihyo grinned, “Let’s do this.”


	11. 09

_Thud!_ Tzuyu opened her eyes and groaned. This was the second time she heard something inside the workshop. She would surely murder whoever was disturbing her sleep.

“It’s definitely not my imagination anymore,” she muttered under her breath.

She stood up and turned to the darkness under her bed. She contemplated whether she should get the case hidden there, but a frown settled on her face before she turned away and went out the door.

She’d rather not hear the news about _a gunfire_ in the middle of the night.

It was dark inside the workshop since the fire from the fireplace had gone, but the moonlight slipping through the large windows was enough for young woman to see.

Tzuyu squinted through the dim light for the second time that night, however, she felt something odd and a tingling feeling coursed to the ends of her nerves.

“Did something happen here?” she asked herself quietly.

She was talking to herself more often than she would admit, but the change in the atmosphere tickled her nerves with iced water. Tzuyu walked further towards the workroom, eyes and ears open for sudden movements.

Her gaze automatically turned to Sana. A habit she had developed since the day the statue was halfway finished. Then suddenly, Tzuyu froze.

The pedestal, engraved with the name Sana, stood _empty_. Pain shot through her chest at the sight of what was once her masterpiece.

What remained of the statue were white dust and shattered pieces that scattered around the base. There were no large portions from the marble body as far as she could see, and it was heartbreaking for the sculptor that there was nothing salvageable amongst the debris.

“No… no, no,” Tzuyu vigorously shook her head as her sight begin to blur from the tears welling up in her eyes.

“What did I do for this to happen?” her voice cracked, “Sana…”

She buried her head in the palms of her hands and fell to her knees. Tzuyu knew that she wouldn’t be able to recreate Sana the same way as she was different. It was meant for herself.

Tzuyu wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her loose, white shirt before the tears could fall down her cheeks. She didn’t want to cry and instead, looked up at the pale moon that shone brightly outside the window she’s facing— it used to be the most beautiful sight as it would cast a glow on Sana from behind.

“Why?” Tzuyu asked, “I don’t want to cry, but why…”

She was once again responded with silence and the sculptor heaved a heavy sigh.

“Is this the cruelty I get for loving?” Tzuyu whispered to herself, “All I ever wanted was for her to—”

A groan reached her ears and it was close to where she knelt. The young sculptor immediately stood up and squinted through the dark until another groan sounded once more.

She felt her heart beat faster and the hair on her nape stood. Fear and panic were beginning to rise within her. Tzuyu muttered curses under her breath (thankful that Jihyo wasn’t present to hear) and pressed herself against the pedestal.

The person coughed softly, and the realization dawned on the sculptor that whoever it was is _right behind_ the pedestal.

Another string of curses escaped her lips. (Again, Jihyo didn’t need to know this)

Tzuyu took deep breaths. She gazed at anything that she could grab as a weapon in the nearest radius. At this point, only GodJihyo knows how many times she had cursed in a span of two minutes.

She grabbed the wooden stool behind her and made tentative steps towards the other side of the pedestal before bracing herself. She quickly stood up, ready to smack the stool on the culprit who had barged into the workroom and destroyed her statue.

But she stopped halfway with the stool raised in the air at the sight before her.

Sprawled on the floor was _a woman_ with her back facing the young sculptor. She was pale against the silver moonlight and her long, unruly dark hair hid the view of her face.

Tzuyu felt the heat rise to her cheeks when she realized that the woman was _naked._

She would have gone mad at the stranger for barging inside her workshop and destroyed her most beloved work. But Tzuyu noticed the woman was shivering and made no move to get up.

Instead, Tzuyu ran to the spare room and came back with a thick blanket in her arms. She knelt beside the woman and draped it over her bare body. In turn, the woman hummed at the sudden warmth and softness of the fabric.

“Hey…” Tzuyu called while she shook the woman’s shoulder gently, “You shouldn’t be out here. You’ll catch a cold.”

The woman groaned, yet she didn’t move. Tzuyu sighed and decided to carry the woman in her arms. She shouldn’t be so willing to accept strangers in her workshop unless they were customers, but there was something in the back of her mind that told her to take care of this woman.

The woman immediately snuggled at the contact and leaned closer with her nose touching the crook of Tzuyu’s neck, wrapping her arms around the broad shoulders. Tzuyu felt her heart race and her cheeks burn.

She wasn’t used to _such actions_.

Tzuyu brought the stranger into the spare room, with a bit of struggle at the door, before she gently laid her on the bed. The woman suddenly tightened her arms around her, sensing that she was being put down like a babe and Tzuyu lost her balanced in the process. They landed on the soft bed with herself _above_ the woman.

Tzuyu’s entire body was burning right now. She didn’t seem to want to let go of Tzuyu as the youngest struggled to pry her arms away.

When she did manage to remove the woman’s arms from her neck, Tzuyu immediately moved away and panted. She hadn’t realized that she was holding her breath for a while now.

She then draped the white covers over the woman’s body and sat on the edge of the bed. Tzuyu ran her fingers through her dark hair and sighed.

“What am I going to do with you?” she whispered through the silence.

Tzuyu held out a hand and delicately pushed the strands of hair away from the woman’s face. Her breath hitched in her throat.

A _familiar_ face slept peacefully in her bed and Tzuyu had to rub her eyes to see that she wasn’t hallucinating. She knew the face she had carved for months and her own hand went to her mouth while she let out a shaky breath.

“That’s it,” she whispered harshly, “I’m going crazy.”

She gazed at the woman— no, _Sana_ —once more and studied her features intently.

Tzuyu buried her head in her hands and sighed, “Where’s Jihyo when you need her? This isn’t real; this is just a dream.”

She stood up end nodded to herself, “Right. This is just a dream, and I need to wake up.”

 _Slap!_ “Well shit that hurt,” she groaned at the sting she had inflicted on her cheek.

Tzuyu nursed the (self-)assaulted cheek and stared at the sleeping beauty once more. It was too good to be true and she had yet to grieve at the loss of the marble masterpiece. She sighed.

“I _-_ I need sleep,” she said tiredly. It was late in the night and the day’s event with Jihyo had exhausted her— physically and emotionally.

Tzuyu felt her heart race once more once she slipped inside the covers, but she ignored it. For now, she just wanted to wake up from this dream. A dream she doesn’t know whether to call a hallucination or—

Nope. Definitely a hallucination.

 


	12. 10

Tzuyu groaned as she opened her eyes, squinting against the sun that had barged through the windows. The drapes had been drawn back and she must have forgotten to close them last night.

She did crash on the bed after she changed her clothes. The young sculptor sighed. It was only a dream.

However, Tzuyu felt a weight shift beside her and an arm draped itself across her waist. The youngest stiffened while her heart began to race. Oh god…

She had turned her head to the side and was greeted by the face of her masterpiece snuggling against the crook of her neck. The covers have slipped down her shoulder, exposing the wo— Sana’s pale skin down until her waist.

Tzuyu assumed that the woman beside her had been moving too much all night.

The youngest then reached out to the covers and placed it on the brunette’s shoulder. She couldn’t really believe what she was seeing right now.

“Am I dead?” Tzuyu asked herself, rubbing her hand all over her face, “Please tell me that I have died in my sleep, that Gucci is in a good place with Chaeng and that my funeral at least have—”

“What are you mumbling about, Tzuyu?” a soft, yet cute voice asked.

Tzuyu didn’t realize that she had her eyes shut and when she opens them, a pair of bright chocolate orbs greeted her. She stared at the gentle eyes that had once been white and pupil-less looking at her with amusement. Her small, pink lips were contorted to a smirk that made her cheeks puff.

The youngest had seen the same face before her with a blank face for months, and to see the beauty she had created expressing and breathing was beyond what she could imagine. It was refreshing even. Really, what did she do to happen?

Sana giggled cutely. She leaned closer and rubbed the tip of their noses together, “Good morning to you too.”

Tzuyu felt her cheeks burn, “U-Uhm… Good morning.”

“Are you alright?” Sana asked, tilting her head to the side, “You didn’t catch a cold last night, did you?”

“Uh, n-no. I didn’t.”

Sana raised a brow, “But you look red though, yet you’re not heating up.”

“I-It’s fine,” Tzuyu reassured, her arms flailing about as she spoke, “I-I’m just not used to someone beside me like this. Not that you’re someone but— you know— I mean, you’re Sana. Not someone random. A-And you’re here in bed with me— But no, I-I don’t mean that way. I meant—”

A finger had placed itself on the younger’s lips to stop her from rambling. Another giggle escaped the brunette’s lips and teased., “This isn’t like you, Chewy. What happened to my composed and calm artist?”

“I’m sorry… it’s just…” Tzuyu paused for a moment, staring deeply into those brown eyes speaking her mind, “This is too good to be true, Sana. I don’t know how you’re here as a human beside me and I don’t want this to be a dream.”

Sana smiled at the younger woman, caressing her cheeks, “I would be lying if I hadn’t thought about the same thing when you carried me here last night.”

“You knew?”

The brunette nodded, “Of course I do. Even the days before that you.”

A blush settled on Tzuyu’s cheeks once more, “Days before?”

“Since the day you considered me as a finished work,” Sana said, leaning her head on the younger woman’s shoulder, “I remember you talking to me about your day, asking me how I’ve been. I loved the dresses you bought for me,” she looked up with a teasing smile on her lips, “and how you sneakily kissed me the first time last night.”

Tzuyu’s brows furrowed, “I don’t understand. How could you remember all that when you weren’t living?”

Sana smile cheekily, “Some answers in life are just right under your nose, Chewy.”

Tzuyu pouted, not once had she done that to anyone else, and Sana chuckled at the sight, “You’re so cute, Tzu.”

The youngest opened her mouth to say something, but whatever it was never went out to the world. Sana had taken the opportunity to capture the sculptor’s lips.

Tzuyu was stiff and awkward at first, before closing her eyes and gradually responded to the kiss. It wasn’t filled with carnal desire or any of that burning passionate. No, it was an innocent fervor between them— exploring an unknown territory with utmost care.

They both pulled away with their foreheads leaning against one another. They weren’t breathless to the point where their lungs burned, but the two of them were softly panting due to the tingling feeling all over under their skins.

“I’ve always wondered how it would feel for you to kiss me back,” Tzuyu admitted with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Sana bit her lip.

The action was innocent, but it made Tzuyu feel something flutter inside her stomach. Sana squealed when the young woman suddenly flipped them over before letting out a breathless giggle.

The young artist was hovering above Sana with an elbow supporting her own weight and an arm wrapped around the brunette’s waist. Mindlessly, Sana wrapped her arms around Tzuyu’s neck as their legs intertwined. Their bodies pressed.

Tzuyu, on the other hand, was trying her best not to look down and respect the woman’s dignity. So, she simply stared down into those chocolate eyes she was growing to love.

“This position is a pretense to the on-lookers, Ms. Chou,” Sana teased, pulling the younger closer and brushed small circles on her protruding collar bones, “and it’s unfair to know that only one of us completely dressed.”

“Soon perhaps,” Tzuyu grinned and leaned forward for a kiss once more.

Sana dug her fingers through the younger’s black hair as she responded eagerly to the kiss. For Tzuyu, it felt like one of her greatest fantasies had come true.

Even one of them was quite demented for an innocent mind.

Tzuyu tilted her head to the side as Sana pulled her down to deepen their kiss, eliciting a soft moan from the brunette below her. She felt her lungs burn and they briefly pulled away, only to capture their kiss once more.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

“Tzuyu-yah, I brought— OH MY GOSH!”

Tzuyu immediately pushed herself away from Sana and instinctively draped the covers over the woman’s body. A blush burned its way to her cheeks as Tzuyu, embarrassed, stared at the short woman who held the doorknob while the other held a plastic bag that likely contained food.

Chaeyoung, on the other hand, was wide-eyed and her jaw hung open. Her eyes flicked towards the tanned woman to the stranger beside her in bed back and forth.

“Oh, um, H-Hey Chaeng,” Tzuyu strained an awkward smile, “I didn’t expect you to be here so early.”

“When GodJihyo’s name did this happen?” Chaeyoung said. The artist couldn’t process the scene she had just witnessed.

The shuffling of footsteps was heard outside the spare room and voices then asked the artist who was frozen by the door.

“Chaeng, is Tzuyu in there?” It was Mina.

“Aw, is she still sleeping like a baby,” and Nayeon, who giggled at her own words.

Tzuyu felt her stomach churn. How in the world could she explain this to them? Of all times, it had to be now. Gentle hands squeezed her shoulders and a kiss was placed on her cheeks.

“Tzuyu, it’s going to be okay,” Sana spoke softly against her ear. The covers had fallen down the woman’s waist but her bare state was hidden behind Tzuyu’s stiff figure.

“Tell her to get changed because we made breakfast for her too,” Mina said.

Chaeyoung shook her head out of her stupor, “Sh-She’s getting dressed,” she raised a brow at her best friend and mouthed ‘explain’ before closing the door.

Tzuyu let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and Sana behind her simply giggled at the scene, leaning her front against the younger woman’s back.

“So,” Sana began, “How are we going to explain this to them?”

Tzuyu shook her head, “I-I don’t know.” Sana kissed her cheek and made to stand up from the bed.

“Do you have clothes I can wear?” Sana asked, fiddling with her fingers and tilted her head cutely.

Tzuyu nodded, “I still have boxes of the dresses I bought for you. I was supposed to get you changed this time.”

Sana leaned closer and brushed the tips of their noses together, “Thank you, Tzu.”


	13. 11

Tzuyu had finished buttoning up her shirt before turning around. She watched Sana sitting on the bed while she brushed her hair that shone brown against the sun. Their gazes met when Sana tilted her head to the sculptor’s direction and automatic smiles settled on their lips with a soft giggle escaping Sana’s lips.

“Are you ready to meet them?” Tzuyu asked, holding out a hand for the brunette.

Sana accepted her hand and was gently being pulled up from the bed. She wore one of the white-off shoulder dress Tzuyu had picked out for her that exposed more of the milky skin.

Sana chuckled, “I’ve met them before remember?”

“I meant formally.”

“I know, but I’m nervous,” Sana admitted.

Tzuyu smiled softly, “You’ll be fine. I’ll be next to you.”

Although she stood from the bed with such grace, Sana tripped on air as she walked closer to Tzuyu. The latter had caught her in time. Sana pouted, cheeks puffing, when the taller woman let out a small laugh.

“I’m still not used to walking, okay?” Sana defended.

Tzuyu grinned, “You’re adorable, Sana,” she leaned closer and placed a cheek on the tip of her nose. A tint of pink appeared on Sana’s cheeks, “Come on. Let’s not keep them waiting.”

The youngest took her hand once more and laced their fingers together before leaving the spare room. Tzuyu and Sana were met with surprised gazes, two who had their mouths slightly open compared to Chaeyoung’s earlier.

Sana shyly moved closer to Tzuyu as the couple approached them.

Tzuyu beamed at the actress and the ballerina, the worry prior was now forgotten, “Good morning, Mina. Good morning, Nayeon.”

“Good morning, Tzu,” Nayeon forced a smile and her gaze settled on the stranger standing close to Tzuyu, noticing their intertwined hands.

The sudden appearance of the brunette somehow bothered the actress, especially since the woman came out from the spare room with Tzuyu.

The ballerina across Nayeon was under the same state, eyes twitching slightly when the stranger sat beside Tzuyu on the couch.

“Jihyo and Momo texted that they’ll come for breakfast here too,” Chaeng said with a smile and turned to the woman beside her best friend, “I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t expect Tzuyu would be with someone.”

Sana smiled, “It’s fine.”

“So, are you Tzuyu’s girlfriend?” Nayeon suddenly asked.

“Oh, um—” Sana didn’t know what to say. She had only been living less than twelve hours and most of that time was spent sleeping beside the sculptor.

Fortunately for the beauty, the front doors of the workshop burst open. Jihyo walked confidently inside with a plastic bag in her hands and Momo followed. A smirk plastered on Momo’s lips when she noticed the  _former statue_  clutching Tzuyu’s arm.

“You guys are  _fast_ ,” Chaeyoung gaped with amazement.

Jihyo chuckled, “We have to get here as fast as we could when I read your text.” She turned to the sculptor with a teasing grin and playfully clicked her tongue, “You should really  _inform_  us when you’re finally  _seeing_  someone, Tzuyu. Were you planning to give us a heart attack?”

Tzuyu pouted, “How would I know that you guys were coming over? We haven’t exactly  _established_  anything between us yet.”

Mina’s brows raised, “Oh? So, the both of you just met recently?”

Tzuyu nodded and gestured to the brunette, “Anyway, before anything else, I’d like you guys to meet  _Sana_.”

Chaeyoung frowned, “Sana?”

Sana nodded and bowed her head courtly, “Yes, that’s my name. It’s nice to meet you all.”

“I’m Park Jihyo,” the tanned woman with short hair introduced herself before gesturing to Momo, “This is Momo. She’s from Japan.”

Nayeon smiled and held out her hand, for the sake of introduction, “Im Nayeon.”

“You’re the actress Tzuyu had talked about before,” Sana’s eyes widened before smiling and taking Nayeon’s hand, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Sana then turned to Mina, who was being quiet for reasons she  _already_  knew. She smiled and held out a hand for the other Japanese in the room, “And you must be the famous Ballerina. Tzuyu had been gushing about your dance.”

A smile settled on Mina’s face, because the sculptor had been talking about her, “Myoui Mina.”

Chaeyoung replaced the frown she had on her face with a smile, “Son Chaeyoung. I hope that my best friend had been talking  _good things_  about me.”

Sana simply chuckled and side-eyed the sculptor, “She does... sometimes.”

“Yah, Tzuyu, what does she mean?” Chaeng playfully glared at her best friend.

Tzuyu, on the other hand, knew what Sana had meant. The young sculptor had once talked about her to the brunette when she was still standing on the pedestal. She had been talking about how Chaeyoung was very caring and frustrating. But most of the stories she had talked about were about the shorter woman’s embarrassing moments.

Of course, Tzuyu didn’t say anything.

“Anyway,” Jihyo spoke up, thankfully, “It’s wonderful to meet you, Sana. We apologize if this was too sudden.”

“It’s fine really, although honestly, I was nervous earlier,” Sana gazed at Tzuyu who smiled and squeezed her hand, “and we’re planning to take things slow, right?”

“Yeah, we are.”

“I don’t how  _sleeping in bed_  together meant taking it slow,” Chaeyoung suddenly blurted, purposely teasing the two across her. A blush settled on the couple’s cheeks.

Nayeon and Mina, however, were looking at them intensely.

Momo cleared her throat, “I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t want to wait for the food to get cold.”

 

\--

 

After bidding everyone goodbye with Tzuyu suffering from Jihyo, Momo and Chaeyoung’s teasing along with Mina and Nayeon’s bone crushing hugs (while eyeing Sana who stood behind with a coy smile), the artist and her former masterpiece found themselves alone in the workshop.

“You weren’t kidding about knowing most of them,” Tzuyu said, holding Sana’s waist and pulled her closer, “but I’m glad they finally met you.”

Sana wrapped her arms around Tzuyu’s shoulders, “Aside from Jihyo and Momo, they’re all suspicious about us.”

“I can’t really tell them that I found you lying on the floor in the middle of the night,” Tzuyu chuckled, “Chaeng found us kissing after all.”

Comfortable silence between them while they held each other close. For Tzuyu, she was beyond happy to know that Sana could  _finally_ respond to their conversations.

She suddenly leaned closer and rubbed the tips of their noses together before planting a peck on Sana’s lips. Tzuyu smiled, “I don’t mind taking things slow, Sana.”

“I said that without thinking, Tzu,” Sana admitted before smiling and leaning her head against the younger’s shoulders, “but I don’t mind. I want to explore the outside world.”

Tzuyu grinned, “We still have time,” Sana pulled away enough to look at the sculptor’s face once more, “and maybe you could meet two of my friends.”

Sana thought for a moment before saying, “I’m not sure about your other friends yet, Tzu. We managed not to get questioned about how we met and how long have we been seeing together.”

“Oh, you’re right,” Tzuyu agreed, “We did kind of gave them vague answers.”

Sana smiled. She then stood on her toes and kissed Tzuyu’s cheek, “I want to see what the town looks like, and where you usually go when you’re not in the workshop.”

Tzuyu let go of her waist and allowed Sana to link their arms together, “Then let’s consider this as our  _first_  date.”


	14. 12

“Is it just me, or is there something familiar about Sana?” Mina heard Nayeon asked beside her.

The two had decided to take a walk through the gardens while the sun was still cool. It was an excuse to get their heads process the sudden appearance of the woman with  _their_  Tzuyu at breakfast.

“It’s like I’ve seen her from somewhere before, but I can’t place where,” Nayeon frowned in deep thought.

“She reminds me of the project Tzuyu made,” Mina said, clasping her hands behind her back, “You know, the statue.”

“Had Tzuyu given it a name yet?” Nayeon asked, gazing at the flowers that surrounded the lawn on her left.

“I don’t know,” Mina shook her head, “Chaeyoung hasn’t told me anything about the statue other than Tzuyu buying clothes for it.”

“But knowing Tzuyu, she would give it a name,” the ballerina added as an afterthought.

Nayeon sighed, staring at the toned path they were walking on. She was disappointed that Tzuyu had found a woman she could be interested in and Chaeyoung’s weird behavior after calling Tzuyu from the spare room.

A frown then settled on her pretty face, “Chaeyoung and I went to the workroom earlier because we thought Tzuyu would be there.”

Mina turned to her, recalling their expression when they came back to the lounge, “Yeah, you guys looked like something bad happened. What was it?”

“The statue was destroyed,” she said, lifting her gaze to Mina’s. The younger woman frowned.

“How could that happen?” Mina questioned, “Tzuyu must have been devastated.”

“It was completely destroyed into bits and dust, Mina,” She sighed, “But Tzuyu seemed okay a while ago.”

“Huh… I wonder,” Mina mumbled to herself. She was wondering where Sana and Tzuyu had met.

It was a small town and anyone new moving in would surely be the talk of the town. And seeing Sana for the first time,  _with Tzuyu no less_ , was admittedly shocking.

As far as her days watching and waiting at the front doors of Tzuyu’s workshop and manor, Mina could wonder a lot of things. Tzuyu hadn’t left for the capital either. So  _where_  had they met?

“Sana’s entire existence will be a mystery that only the gods and goddesses will know, and that mankind will look for answers to this question for all eternity,” Nayeon sighed exaggeratedly, like the actress she was, “Why, I’m starting to believe that it has something to do with that statue of a naked woman that my beloved sculptor had made.”

She then flailed an arm over her forehead and sighed once more, “Oh, my love. My dear Tzuyu, why must  _you_  be so  _hard_  to get? Why must you look for the ideals in your head when I’m right in front of you?”

“We’re that whipped for you,” Mina added, sighing dreamily to add more dramatics to Nayeon’s sudden prompt.

Nayeon paused and scrunched her face with the (playful) disgust, “Yah, Mina, you just broke the atmosphere. Wrong choice of words, my friend.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m more expressive in dancing than acting.”

“You play games all day,” Nayeon raised a challenging brow. The atmosphere was silent for a second before the women began laughing.

Nayeon then playfully nudged Mina’s arm, “Since it was quite a surprise to see that Sana had come out of the room with Tzuyu. You don’t think they?” her tone was suggestive, but Mina quickly shook her head.

“Nayeon, I  _refuse_  to believe that Tzuyu would be  _that_  hormonal,” she said.

Nayeon suddenly stopped in her tracks and surprised Mina by pushing her behind a (convenient) large tree and a bench. When the younger woman was about to ask, Nayeon shushed her with a finger pressed against her own lips. The penguin could only watch the older woman taking a peak with confusion.

“Yah, Nayeon, what’s going on?” She whispered.

Nayeon frantically waved her off, “They’re coming over, Mina. Be quiet.”

“Why is she carrying her?” Mina heard Nayeon whisper to herself before she frowned in confusion.  _Who’s carrying who?_

“Yah, Tzuyu,” Mina heard a cute voice call before the owner of it chuckled, “I’m didn’t know that you’re this strong.”

“You’re lighter than the usual sculptures I carry,” it was Tzuyu who spoke.

Mina peaked on the other side of the tree and saw Tzuyu carrying Sana over to the bench near them, bridal style mind you. Tzuyu sat Sana down on the bench before grinning cheekily.

“Promise me that you won’t trip again,” Tzuyu teased.

Sana crossed her arms and Mina could imagine that the brunette was pouting, “I’m still trying to get used to walking, Chewy. It’s difficult when I’m not holding on to you.”

Tzuyu was simply smiling at the woman, and Mina could see her eyes glistening, “Then we’ll have to work on your sense of balance. I heard Momo opened a dance studio down the square. She could help you with more exercises.”

“Will you be there?” Sana asked innocently.

Tzuyu shook her head, “I promised Chaeng that I would be helping her with plans for her exhibition in the capital. So, I won’t be with you more often.”

“But I don’t want to be away from you, Tzuyu-yah,” Sana reasoned before uncrossing her arms and patted the space beside her. Tzuyu obliged and sat down, an arm going behind the bench and Sana leaned closer.

“I want to be with you everywhere you go,” Sana added.

Tzuyu chuckled, “Then that’s a better reason for you to get used to movement, Sana. Honestly, it’s only been less than twelve hours since you’re here with me.”

Mina frowned.  _What did she mean?_

“And besides,” Tzuyu wrapped the arm that was behind the bench around Sana’s shoulders, “I’ll just be in the workshop. Preparing with Chaeng doesn’t necessarily mean that I should be in the city too. She already went there yesterday, and she’ll just give me the layout of the space.”

“You guys work hard, don’t you?”

Tzuyu nodded, “If it weren’t for her, we wouldn’t be where we are right now. The life of an artist isn’t exactly luxurious and relaxing as most people would think.”

Sana nodded, “I understand. I’ve seen you working on the small scaled sculptures in the workshop.” She then leaned her head against Tzuyu’s shoulder, “By the way, Tzuyu, what’s this place called?”

“It’s called the Rose Garden,” Tzuyu said before pointing at the bushes, “See those red flowers blooming? Those are roses.”

“They’re very pretty, Tzuyu,” Sana said in awe, “I only saw them on the paintings up on the lounge. Was it from here?”

Tzuyu nodded, “Chaeyoung and I come here when we need some inspiration or just paint whatever we see.”

“That’s very nice,” Sana then pointed at the same direction where Tzuyu had pointed earlier, “But what’s that  _green thing_ with the roses? There are also more on the ground.”

Mina widened her eyes in disbelief. Was Sana being serious? She glanced at Nayeon who had the same expression as herself.

Tzuyu, however, simply chuckled at that, “Those are called  _bushes_ , Sana. And those on the ground are called grass,” she then gestured to the whole space where the grass was, “and the entire space is called a lawn.”

“ _Oh_ …” Sana said, gazing around at everything she could see, “It’s really beautiful, Tzuyu.”

“You’re going to have to study more, Sana.”

Sana then quickly turned to Tzuyu, her brows furrowed, and worry written all over her face. Mina’s mind suddenly concluded that the brunette resembled a  _Shiba inu_.

“Does that mean that I would be separated from you more?”

_Oh god, she looks like she’s about to cry._

Tzuyu shook her head with a smile stretched across her lips. She then leaned in and kissed the brunette’s forehead, “No, Sana. I’ll just ask Jihyo or Dahyun if she could help you. I’m not going anywhere if that’s what you’re worried about.”

A small frown settled on Sana’s face, “Am I being too clingy for you, Tzuyu? I know that you don’t like that in a woman.”

Tzuyu quickly shook her head, “What? No. Don’t worry about that, Sana. It’s not bothering me at all.”

“Really?” Sana asked with hope glistening in her brown eyes, “I’m not exactly the  _impeccable_  woman you  _made_  from marble.”

Tzuyu smiled gently and leaned forward once more to kiss Sana’s lips, “That won’t matter anymore, Sana. You’re perfect to me and I thank the gods for giving you to me.”

Sana smiled brightly and snuggled closer against Tzuyu. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, and the sculptor laid a kiss on the crown of her head.

“Where should we go next, Tzuyu?” Sana asked.

“Hm…” Tzuyu thought for a moment before checking the time in her wristwatch, “Would you like to tour around the Town Square?”

Sana chuckled, “I’d love to, Tzuyu. I’d go anywhere you want to show me.”

With that Sana pulled away and Tzuyu stood up, holding out a hand for the brunette to take. Sana did and immediately clutched onto the sculptor’s arm.

“I’ll agree to practice with Momo too,” Sana said.

“That’s good,” Tzuyu smiled, “It’s a bit of a walk from here so just hold on to me. We don’t want you tripping on air again for the third time this morning.”

Sana simply brushed her cheeks against Tzuyu’s shoulder without saying anything and Tzuyu chuckled, before the two of them walked away.

Mina straightened herself and stepped out from behind the tree. She was surprised that neither one of the them had noticed them and the unexpected sweetness Tzuyu had exhibited.

It was the first time she had seen the younger do that to another person. But then, Sana couldn’t  _just be another person._

She turned to Nayeon and the actress was sporting a slight frown while watching the retreating figures of the couple. If anyone had bothered to study the celebrity in front of Mina, they could see a timer ticking away before exploding.

Mina then knew that the older woman was jealous.

Who wouldn’t be?

Even the ballerina herself was jealous of Sana being able to sweep Tzuyu’s feet off the ground from the day they had probably met. While she and Nayeon had to work much harder to warm the cold heart.

“What do you think, Nayeon?” Mina asked. She was purposely calling the actress out of her thoughts before the older woman might do anything she could regret.

Mina knew that Nayeon was just as bewildered as her, but the oldest has a temper…  _sometimes_.

Nayeon shook her head and sighed, “I don’t know what to think anymore, Mina. But Sana is one lucky woman.”

“Yeah, she is,” Mina nodded.

“But is she really Tzuyu’s type?” Nayeon asked, staring at the bench where the couple had been a minute ago, “Tzuyu has standards that reaches the highest peak of Mount Olympus. It’s  _impossible_.”

Mina furrowed her brows, thinking.

In accordance to Nayeon’s words, the only woman who had met the sculptor’s unworldly standards was a statue. Sana did remind her of the statue Tzuyu had been fond of even before the marbled woman was complete.

Mina gasped.

Nayeon raised a brow when the ballerina looked like an  _epiphany_  had dawned on her. She nudged the woman’s arm, “Did you just realize something?”

Mina turned to her with lips pressed in a thin line, “I did, but I’m not so sure about it just yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“I need to gather evidence if it’s true or not,” Mina said seriously that made the oldest wonder even more, “But it’s going to take a while.”

Nayeon nodded and patted the ballerina’s shoulder, “You do you, Minari. I’m going to head back home for now and maybe drop by Chaeng’s workshop. She told me that she’s been working on a valentine’s theme.”

“Speaking of Chaeyoung,” Mina then said, formulating a plan inside her smart head. Nayeon knew where this was going, and she felt a bit uneasy every time this happened.

Take the plan on stalking Tzuyu for months before introducing herself to the young woman at the park, for instance. Her and Tzuyu’s meeting wasn’t exactly  _coincidental_.

“I’ll head over there first,” Mina then said before waving at the actress, “Bye, Nayeon.” With that, the ballerina ran away without waiting for the older woman to say anything.

Nayeon merely shook her head and sighed, “That penguin...”

 


	15. 13. Special / A Cupid's Miscalculations

_Once a person was hit with the cupid’s heart, they would in turn fall in love with the first person they see._

With that in mind, cupid’s around the world had been careful when they planned to shoot their arrows at a certain couple. They had to watch over them for a long while to know if either one in the couple is attracted to the other.

It would be an easier task if both parties share mutual feelings. If not, it takes a bit more work to make the couple  _happen_.

Which was what the young cupid named Somi had been doing for over a month.

The couple she had been watching over were friends since high school, but neither one of them had confessed their feelings. One had accepted the fact that the other would never look at them that way, while the said other was in denial of her own feelings.

Somi had seen how Jennie acted rudely towards Lisa, who had acted the same way in return. It was quite frustrating to see that the blonde had accepted that she would be hated while the other one was  _dumb_.

Jennie was a smart girl, but Somi had dubbed her dumb because of her denial.  _For the love of Eros._

So, the young cupid had devised a plan to shoot Jennie’s heart for her to see the love of the younger woman.

(In other words, Jennie would fall in love with the first person she sees.)

It was a bright and sunny morning. Love was felt around the air even though it was still September and it sent warm tingles down to her arms, itching to shoot at the hearts of people.

However, to allow that  _itching feeling_  would cause havoc if she wasn’t careful.

Somi waited outside the bakery, sitting across Son Chaeyoung’s workshop. She had made sure to track down Lisa and Jennie today, playing a little bit as  _Fate_  so the two  _problematic_  women would meet.

If her calculations were correct, they would meet here exactly in front the Painter’s workshop.

A cheeky smile stretched across her face when she noticed the blonde and a cate-eyed brunette entered the street from different directions. The blonde was busy stopping to take photos and the other one was slowly walking while texting on her phone.

 _Millennials_ … Somi prepared her bow and arrow that had magically appeared in her hands. She was sure that there were some people looking at her weirdly.  _Who wouldn’t?_

Dressed in a Greek costume and fake wings isn’t exactly called normal. But she’s loving it either way.

After a few more minutes of the torturous waiting, Lisa and Jennie had bumped into each other in front of the workshop. Their faces immediately became sour at the sight of the other and Somi chuckled.

There were red auras glowing around them that only the cupid could see despite the hate they were showing in their faces.

“There’s no need to deny anymore, you guys,” Somi, with a bit of dramatics, aimed the arrow at Jennie.

She waited a bit more while she listened to the conversation. Poor Lisa had to endure the older woman’s strong character because of love. She then took a deep breath and let go of the string.

Somi frowned in disappointment. Jennie had move inches away and the cupid’s heart had shot someone else instead.

She prepared another arrow once more and it landed on Jennie this time. The angry fervor in Jennie’s eyes disappeared and the older woman studied Lisa intently, her protective facade dropping.

Lisa eyed the woman, confused at the sudden change, before asking. She still cared for the older woman.

Somi watched the surprised expression written all over the Thai’s face when Jennie had embraced the tall woman in a tight hug, shouting apologies and confessions.

A proud grin then settled across Somi’s lips and she patted herself on the shoulder. But before leaving the new lovebirds, she glanced to the spot where the person that had been hit by the first arrow. They weren’t there anymore.

Somi scratched the back of her head, confused and concerned, “I hope whoever that was didn’t fall in love with some lunatic.” With that, the young cupid left the scene.

\--

It was evening in the small town and Somi watched a new pair happily chatting while walking down the cobbled streets. Well, the other one tried to walk while clutching onto the taller woman’s arm.

The young cupid had heard about GodJihyo and Momo’s work on a certain statue for a certain sculptor. Maybe it was this pair considering the taller woman had been telling facts and informative stuffs to the one beside her.

While the other one was completely in awe with all of it.

“Yup, it’s definitely them,” Somi said with a smile on her face. The last time a statue was breathed into life was between Pygmalion and Galatea— but it was Aphrodite who had done it because Galatea was deemed beautiful enough to live.

With Pygmalion offering stuffs to the Goddess in exchange of course.

The couple were heading towards a familiar street outside the center of town where Somi knew the tall sculptor lived. Tzuyu was a famous artist alongside Son Chaeyoung after all.

Tzuyu was grinning a lot and the woman beside her was always in a fit of giggles. As far as Somi could see anyway.

Somi noticed the couple waved at a woman as they passed by her. The other woman half-heartedly waved back before turning away with a sad, yet angry expression morphing her pretty face.

A warm sensation tingled at the back of her head and Somi gently jumped down from the building she was perched on. The night life of the small town was a sight to see as it reminded her of Paris and Switzerland. She followed the woman who had entered a local bar.

“To drown the sadness away maybe,” Somi mumbled to herself, following the woman.

As expected, she had sat by the counter and buried her head in her hands. Somi saw the bartender smiled at her and grinned to herself.

Another aura of red surrounded the blonde bartender.

“Well this is interesting,” Somi said as she settled herself at the tables where she could see the two of them.

The two had engaged themselves in a conversation and they seemed to be friends as far as the young cupid could tell. The bartender was mostly consoling the woman’s sorrows.

A short raven haired entered the bar and settled on the stool a few spaces away from the two. Somi heard the newcomer ordering the strongest whiskey they have, and the bartender complied, leaving her friend to wallow for herself.

“Now how about you, Jisoo?” the bartender asked while she gave the glass to the said woman, “What got you in the same mood as her,” she pointed to her friend.

Jisoo sighed and shook her head, “I’m just accepting the fact that I don’t have a chance on Lisa now. Jennie had admitted her feelings this morning.”

“Ouch. I don’t really know what to say there, Buddy,” the bartender gave a sympathetic smile.

Jisoo smiled faintly, “It’s fine. Thanks for the glass. It’ll help me forget at least.”

“If only Eros was kind enough, he’d give you the most beautiful woman who could love you,” the bartender said before leaving the woman to drink.

Somi’s brows had quirked up at the conversation. She would have to need GodJihyo’s permission first as she was appointed official by Aphrodite and Eros. But it would take a day to get the letter signed since Jihyo, herself, was busy sending hearts flying.

From her position, this woman named Jisoo was placed strategically for an open shot. Then another a tall read head entered the bar.

She was beautiful and dressed in a casual manner with a simple sweater and dark skinny jeans. Somi cheekily grinned.

“I think it’s okay to not follow the rules for the sake of love,” Somi said to herself and prepared her bow.

The newcomer sat beside Jisoo and smiled sweetly at the bartender, “Do you have cola? I’m not used to alcohol just yet.”

“Yeah, we do. Say, I haven’t seen you around. What’s your name?” the bartender asked the woman with red hair.

Before the red head could open her mouth, the wallowing woman called the bartender. The blonde gave an apologetic smile before attending to her friend.

Somi aimed the arrow at the red head and let go. Once more, the target had moved inches away and had hit someone else.

_For the love of—!_

“That’s twice that happened today,” Somi disappointedly muttered to herself.

She aimed the arrow once more and cursed under her breath before letting go of the string. This time, the arrow had shot the red head and a glisten appeared in her eyes.

Jisoo accidentally hit her elbow against the woman’s arm and turned to apologize. The red head stared at her with wide eyes before friendly smile stretched across her lips.

“You don’t look so good. Care to share your thoughts with a stranger?” the red head said.

Jisoo shook her head, “I don’t usually talk to strangers.”

The red head held out a hand, “Well then. I’m Park Chaeyoung, but you can call me Rosé if you like.”

Jisoo eyed the red head with a raised brow before accepting her hand for a shake, “Kim Jisoo.”

“That’s a pretty name,” Rosé said, “Now that we know each other, why don’t you tell me what happened.”

Jisoo smiled faintly, “You’re very persistent.”

“Anything for a pretty girl to smile again,” Rosé said and Somi nearly choked on her own saliva.

 _‘This Rosé didn’t seem the type to use pick-up lines,’_  Somi thought,  _‘But she just did.’_

Somi leaned over her seat, trying to glance where the first arrow had shot. But the scene was still the same as it was a while ago. The bartender and the woman she had followed were having a conversation. She furrowed her brows in confusion.

“Now where the hell did that go?” She scratched the back of her head.

 


	16. 14

A week has passed and Tzuyu leaned against the arched doorway, smiling to herself as she watched Sana carefully walking across the empty space of the living room while balancing a stack of books on her head. She had noticed the brunette practicing a lot with Momo and the blonde Japanese had praised her for having a lot of progress in just a week.

Sana was also learning basic stretches and a bit of dancing.

Jihyo, on the other hand, had been helping the brunette learn basic knowledge such as language and history. She made a quick progress too. It was surprising that Sana had genuine interest and offered if the woman would like to go to school.

Sana declined because she didn’t want to be away with Tzuyu.

Tzuyu stifled a chuckle when Sana’s face scrunched in concentration. She found it cute. When Sana had reached what seemed to be the designated finish line, she immediately grabbed the books and jumped happily. Tzuyu then let out the laugh she was holding.

Sana stopped and stared at the sculptor with wide eyes. She gently dropped the books on the couch before running to the taller woman and jumped on her for a tight hug. Tzuyu was in the middle of laughing when she felt the impact.

They stumbled for a bit, but Tzuyu managed to keep her balance and wrap her arms around Sana’s waist tightly. The giggles still tickling her stomach.

“You’re home!” Sana exclaimed, snuggling against the crook of her neck.

Tzuyu was sure that she heard one of older maids giggling, but she smiled in the embrace anyway.

“I just had to sold some of the small sculptures to a client and had it delivered,” Tzuyu said before gently putting the woman on the ground, “I was planning to come home earlier, but Chaeng had asked for an urgent meeting during the entire afternoon. Have you eaten dinner yet?”

Sana shook her head, “No, not yet. I was waiting for you so that we could eat dinner together.”

Tzuyu placed a kiss on her cheek, “You’re so cute, Sana. I’m sorry if I made you wait.”

“It’s alright, Chewy,” Sana giggled, “It’s not even that late.”

Tzuyu nodded, “Do you want to just stay here and have the maids cook for us, or do you want to go out?”

Sana beamed, “Let’s go out and eat at the Rosemary Bistro. Momo said that the place serves good food.”

“Momo wasn’t wrong about that,” Tzuyu grinned, “Chaeng and I would always stop by there for dinner. Let’s go.” She watched Sana cutely run to the front door.

“Come on, Tzuyu!”

Tzuyu chuckled before following the brunette. She couldn’t help but wonder what she and her friends had talked about the whole afternoon while she donned her coat, helping Sana with hers as well.

\--

Tzuyu was cleaning up the mess on the workbench and glanced at the time. She had been working all morning and there were clients who had asked for the replicas of her latest small sculptures. There were also some who had bought the statues on display.

Some shops close at midday during Sundays and that was why Tzuyu was packing up early to head home. A smile stretched across her face as her heart began to race like it had always been for the past week.

Was she really that eager to see Sana at home?

Tzuyu chuckled to herself. She had toured Sana around the town and the wonder written on her face was too cute for the sculptor to ignore. Sana was so excited, even with the little things, that she had asked Tzuyu about nearly everything she saw.

Her eyes landed on the empty base in the center of the workroom with the name Sana engraved on the white marble. A small smile escaped her lips.

Until this day, she couldn’t help but wonder how Sana had come to life, yet she was thankful to the gods and goddesses for this impossible chance.

The shrill ringtone of her phone pierced through the silence of the workroom and Tzuyu went to her desk. She picked up the device, glanced at the caller ID, and answered the call.

“Hey Smol, what’s up?” She greeted.

“Hey Tzu, can you come over at the 3Mix Bar? We’re gonna have an urgent meeting.”

Tzuyu frowned, “What’s it about?”

“I’ll tell you when all of us are here?” Chaeyoung said.

“Okay,” Tzuyu nodded, even though the artist on the other side couldn’t see, “Who’s coming?”

“Jihyo and Dahyun,” then Chaeyoung asked, “Are you coming over?”

Tzuyu turned a once-over in her workshop before heading to change in the spare room, “Yeah, I just finished cleaning up. Let me change a bit and I’ll meet you guys there.”

“Okay, Tzu,” Chaeyoung said and the sculptor knew that the artist was smiling with her dimples revealing, “Oh, and Dahyun just arrived.”

It took a moment for her to change and more than thirty minutes’ walk to the 3Mix Bar that was located down the road towards the harbor. Tzuyu noticed the closed sign on the door’s window, yet she went inside the bar.

Seated in a table enough for six, Tzuyu noticed that the original number of her group of friends were already there. She smiled at them and the rest reciprocated before Tzuyu sat on the cushioned chair between Chaeyoung and Jihyo.

“So, what’s this urgent meeting about?” Dahyun was the first to ask.

Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon glanced at each other before the blonde bartender answered, “It’s about Mina and Nayeon.”

The mention of her suitors made Tzuyu raise her brows and quickly asked, “Did something happened to them?”

Chaeyoung shook her head, “No, nothing happened to them. In fact, Mina had been acting strangely last week.”

“I’d say the same for Nayeon,” Jeongyeon added.

“Eh?” Dahyun made a weird face, “What made you think that? It’s not like Mina and Nayeon aren’t acting strange around Tzuyu every time she’s around.”

“It’s not like they’re suddenly being weird, but they’re being really weird,” Chaeyoung tried to explain.

Jihyo frowned in confusion, “I don’t get it. Please, tell us what exactly had those two been doing?”

Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon glanced at each other for a moment, wondering who should go first. It took a second until Chaeyoung decided to speak up.

“Last week, Mina went to my workshop,” Chaeyoung began and everyone listened intently, “It was that same morning when we met Sana, Tzu.”

“Who’s Sana?” Dahyun and Jeongyeon turned to Tzuyu who waved them off.

“We’ll get to that later. Anyway, Chaeng, continue.”

Chaeyoung complied, “Mina knocked on the door a bit hurriedly and when I opened the door, she was panting. Like she had run to my workshop,” a confused frown settled on her face, “I asked her why she ran and if she needed something, but she just stood there staring at me. Like she spaced out for a bit.”

Jihyo chuckled, “That’s nothing strange. She does that to Tzuyu every time.”

Chaeyoung shook her head, “I haven’t got to the point yet. When she came back to reality, she just blurted out that I looked cute. Then she asked me about Tzuyu’s statue…”

“She said that you’re _cute?_ But you _are_ cute,” Jihyo said in a matter of fact.

Tzuyu raised a brow, “And what about the statue?”

“Was that the one you were working on?” Dahyun asked, earning a nodded from both artists.

“She asked me if you gave it a name and I said that you named it Sana,” Chaeyoung said, “Mina was mumbling whether if it was possible or not, and I get what she’s referring to. I mean, who hasn’t read the Greek Myth of Pygmalion and Galatea?”

“I do,” Dahyun and Jeongyeon said at the same time before the two of them grinned and high fived one another.

“Anyway…” Chaeng continued, “For the next few days, she’s been visiting me like the way she would visit Tzuyu. Staying inside the workshop until I finished, or when she has work. I mean, I don’t like it, but don’t you think it’s a bit odd because she doesn’t do that often to me.”

“I don’t really know what to say,” Dahyun scratched the back of her purple head.

“She’s also been complimenting me every time,” the artist added, “Sometimes, I think she’s not referring to my works. She’s even saying pick-up lines,” Chaeyoung rubbed her face that was burning at the memory of the ballerina being smooth and suave around her.

“Okay,” Jihyo leaned back with a face that told her that she was a bit weirded out, “that is definitely not, Mina.”

“What about Nayeon?” Tzuyu asked and everyone turned to the blonde bartender.

“Okay,” Jeongyeon started, “It was evening. Same day when Mina went to Chaeng’s workshop. And Nayeon went in here after passing by you,” she pointed at Tzuyu.

“She was kind of sad and angry when she got here,” the blonde said with a sympathetic smile, “She was mumbling about you and this Sana woman as she would say.”

“I didn’t think it would make her feel that way,” Tzuyu mumbled, a bit guilty for hurting both Mina and Nayeon’s feelings.

“Seriously, Tzu, explain who Sana is after Jeong,” Dahyun said before turning to the blonde once more.

“She was sulking on the counter and then suddenly, she was mumbling how pretty and handsome I looked in my uniform,” Jeongyeon said, “I don’t mind, but I’m not used to her throwing compliments out of the blue.”

Jihyo raised a brow, “She must be drunk then?”

Jeongyeon quickly shook her head, “She wasn’t. I never gave her alcohol because we all know how she would get, and she never asked for one either. Then the next few days, on her free times, she would just sit there and wait for my shift to end. Unless her agency called her or something.”

Tzuyu and Jihyo glanced at each other.

“She’d also say those terrible pick-up lines even when I’m tending to other customers. She’d even flirt shamelessly, dear god,” Jeongyeon added.

When it felt like the end of their explanation the table became quiet until Jihyo finally cleared her throat.

“Well… that’s— um, concerning,” she said.

Then Tzuyu, like the innocent child she was, suggested, “Maybe Mina and Nayeon are finally realizing your feelings.” This made the two concerned women to look at her with hidden hopeful eyes.

“I doubt that,” Jihyo shook her head, “All of that began on the same day and it’s impossible to remove their own feelings that has been there for a long time instantly.” But there was something else Jihyo hadn’t told them, and that was because it is not entirely impossible.

“Maybe they’re finally interested in you guys and realized that they don’t have a chance with Tzuyu,” Dahyun said.

“I don’t know what to do,” Chaeyoung mumbled, “All of this happened because Tzuyu already has Sana.”

Now everyone’s heads were turned to the youngest and Tzuyu felt like she was a deer in the headlights.

“So, who’s Sana?” Dahyun asked, a brow raised in question, “And how come you didn’t introduce her to me and Jeong?”

“S-She’s my girlfriend,” Tzuyu admitted. She suddenly felt cornered by her friends as the conversation swiftly turned to her.

“Seriously, what’s up with you and women?” Jeongyeon said with the same expression as Dahyun, “First, you have standards as high as Mt. Everest and now you suddenly have a girlfriend.”

Jihyo was holding a cheeky grin beside the youngest and Chaeyoung felt a conflicted whether she should help the sculptor or tease her.

“U-Uhm…” Tzuyu stuttered.

“When did you guys met?” Jeongyeon asked.

Then Dahyun followed, “And how long have you been dating?”

“Are you guys living together already,” Jeongyeon asked another.

Then Dahyun followed again, “Have you guys had sex?”

Jihyo and Chaeyoung choked on the glass of water they were drinking before putting it back on the table. They had kept quiet to allow the two to interrogate the youngest. They coughed for a while before Jihyo pushed them back.

“Okay, let’s not go there. There’s no possible way that Tzuyu could have sex that fast with Sana.”

Chaeyoung scrunched her face, “I don’t think Tzu would have the guts to initiate.” They all snickered, and the sculptor felt her cheeks burn.

“Yah, stop that!” They burst into laughter.

When the laughter had died down and Tzuyu’s cheeks became less red, Jeongyeon turned to her— catching her breath for a bit.

“Seriously, Tzu, who’s Sana?” The blonde asked, and everyone turned attentively to the youngest.

Tzuyu sighed, “Sana isn’t exactly who you might think she is.”

“What do you mean, Tzu?” Chaeyoung was confused, “Where’s this coming from all of a sudden.”

“She’s not a woman who coincidentally looked a lot and named like the statue I made for myself,” Tzuyu said softly, “She is, or was, the statue I made.”

It was silent for a moment before Jeongyeon forced a chuckle, “You’re kidding, right? Tzuyu, statues don’t live.”

Tzuyu shook her head, “Let me start from the beginning.” Everyone nodded and strained their ears to listen.

“She wasn’t human in the first place,” Tzuyu began, “When I finished making her, placing tiny details, I knew in the back of my mind that she would be my ideal woman. Without flaws and all.”

“She was the woman in my dreams. The one I kept talking about, remember Dahyun?” Dahyun nodded and Tzuyu continued, “I kept buying dresses for her and I know that I made you worried about me, Chaeng. I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, Tzu,” Chaeng smiled.

“I named the statue Sana and I kept talking to her every day while I worked,” Tzuyu continued, “And I haven’t even went home to the manor. I stayed there in the workshop for Sana.”

She then hung her head low, “I didn’t know that I was in love with a statue until Jihyo told me so. I was drained and frustrated when you guys kept telling me to give Mina and Nayeon a chance, when all this time I couldn’t return their feelings. And it was that moment I wanted Sana to live.”

Everyone looked at each other for a moment before watching the youngest once more.

“Before I went to sleep, I kissed her good night,” Tzuyu continued, “Then I heard something weird inside the workshop, but I didn’t mind it at first because one of my tools fell. But the loud noise came again, and I checked it out. The next thing I knew was that my statue was broken into dust and pieces, and a naked woman was on the ground.”

“Wait,” Chaeyoung interrupted for a second, “You mean that the mess I saw in the workroom was where you found Sana?”

Tzuyu nodded, “She looked like she fell though. She was shivering against the floor, so I took her inside the spare room. It was only there I saw her face when I fixed her hair.”

Dahyun blinked at her, processing the explanation in her head, “This is surreal. Are you sure that you weren’t hallucinating?”

Tzuyu shook her head, “I thought I was, so I tried to sleep it off. But when the next day came, she was still there. She knew my name and that was also the morning Chaeyoung barged into my room.”

“The same day when Mina and Nayeon became weird,” Jihyo concluded.

“I’m guessing that you were so happy that you made out with her,” Chaeyoung said with a smirk and Tzuyu blushed.

“But this is kind of difficult to believe, Tzuyu,” Jeongyeon sighed, “I just don’t think that statues could live.”

“Same here,” Dahyun gave a faint smile.

“I’m sorry, Tol,” Chaeyoung patted her shoulder.

Tzuyu sighed, “I don’t expect you guys to believe me anyway.”

“But it’s true though,” Jihyo suddenly said. Everyone turned to her, confused.

It took a bit more explaining from Jihyo about the story of the Greek Myth and how Aphrodite must’ve have deemed Sana beautiful enough to live. Tzuyu, herself, was even skeptical at the vague explanation.

Chaeyoung had admitted the statue’s striking resemblance with Sana and had no choice, but to accept the facts and believe the younger woman. She had to admit to herself, that she was also wondering how Tzuyu managed to earn a woman like Sana.

It took a while for Jeongyeon and Dahyun to sink everything as they were more practical in mind. But Jihyo made it sound as if everything was real, but the two had decided that they would only believe if they had met Sana.

The sky had turned dark when the group had finished their meeting and Jihyo asked if they wanted to go out for dinner. Tzuyu had to decline as she had promised Sana that she wouldn’t be home late at dinner time.

With that, the group went their separate ways.

 


	17. 15

The afternoon sun that stained the floor bathed the workshop in gold. An opened window allowed the cool breeze of the autumn season and brushed against pale skin. She shivered momentarily before bringing her attention back to the young woman diagonal from her.

With elbows resting on the workbench and her chin against the palm of her hands, Sana watched as Tzuyu worked on a sculpture. Her gaze went to Tzuyu's eyes that were concentrating on the tiniest details while carefully carving out the soft clay.

The figure, as the sculptor had explained earlier, was a centaur helping a partially dressed man that was on the ground. Sana wondered what the inspiration or the reason could be why Tzuyu made such a piece.

There was an opened sketchbook beside the sculpture, which was the layout and rough plan for the piece. Sana could see that the clay was turning out to be the way the sculptor had sketched despite being finished far from finished.

The silence between them was comforting that Sana doesn't want to move from her spot. Opting to watch the sculptor all day. Sana had wanted to watch Tzuyu work for the first time since the former statue was busy with studying and practicing her balance, and the latter had agreed.

It was because Sana could finally walk without clutching Tzuyu's arm or be carried by her. Although the brunette does like intertwining their arms together.

An amused smile stretched across her face at the sight of the sculptor's brows creasing and the tongue peaking between her lips. It was cute, and Sana felt giddy inside.

Tzuyu suddenly glanced at Sana and their eyes locked for a spilt second before a grin plastered itself on their faces. Sana giggled while her heart jumped, and surge of warmth enveloped her.

"Aren't you bored from sitting there for a while?" Tzuyu asked, eyes glued once more on her work.

Sana shook her head, "Nope, I'm okay here. I like watching you work."

Tzuyu chuckled, "Honestly, you're a bit distracting, but I don't mind." She placed her tool down and Sana immediately grabbed the damp towel that was hanging on the rim of the bucket by the end of the workbench. She then gave it to Tzuyu.

"Thanks," Tzuyu said and wiped the thin layers of clay from her hands, "Jeongyeon and Dahyun told me yesterday that they wanted to meet you."

Sana's eyes widened, "Are they the friends you had a meeting with?" Tzuyu nodded. She didn't expect that anyone would want to meet her. She then asked, "What did you guys talked about?"

"It was about Mina and Nayeon's behavior after they met you," Tzuyu said and a slight frown settled on Sana's face, "Don't worry. It's not your fault."

"How are you sure, Tzu?" Sana asked sadly. Her mind was preparing to blame herself about Tzuyu's suitors.

Tzuyu sighed and went to sit on the couch at the lounge, "Because I think they're beginning to see the people who truly loves them."

Sana just nodded, unconvinced. She followed the young sculptor and sat on her lap, wrapping her arms around Tzuyu's neck.

"I also told them about the truth between us," She said softly. Sana blinked at her, surprised, before her expression morphed into worry.

"W-What did they say?" She asked.

"It took a bit of convincing from me and Jihyo," Tzuyu admitted.

"Jihyo?" Tzuyu nodded, "I didn't expect that."

"Me either, but they said that they want to meet you formerly. Chaeyoung would also be there too."

"I don't know, Tzuyu," Sana said, uncertainty laced in the tone of her voice, "What if they won't like me?"

Tzuyu smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Sana's waist before pulling her closer. Sana automatically snuggled against the crook of her neck and sighed. Tzuyu rubbed circles on the brunette's back.

"They will like you, Sana," Tzuyu assured and kissed the crown of her head, "I know they will."

Sana nodded before sighing once more, "Okay..."

"Hey," Tzuyu called softly and lifted the brunette's chin. Sana gazed into those dark gentle eyes that was filled with so much love. She wanted nothing more than to drown in it. Tzuyu leaned forward and their foreheads touched.

"I love you," she whispered.

Her heart jump and another surge a warmth around Sana for the second time that afternoon. A tint of pink settled on her cheeks and a wide grin stretched across her face.

"I love you too."

It was Tzuyu who was feeling the same emotion as her. The sculptor leaned in and crossed the remaining space between their lips. Sana's eyes closed and reciprocated.

Sana knew that she would never get used to the softness of Tzuyu's lips against her own. It had always made her warm and her the inside of her stomach flutter. Her heart raced even more to the finish line when Tzuyu pulled her impossibly closer, pressing their bodies together.

When air became an issue, they pulled away. Only to capture each other's lips once more with a gentle and passionate fervor. Exploring a territory, the territory they had come to know so well again.

A hand went up and dug her fingers through sculptor's dark hair while the other cupped her cheek. Sana felt on of Tzuyu's hands on her thigh and caressed the exposed skin there, while the other one went to her nape, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

Sana could hear her heart pounding against her ears. A soft moan escaped her lips when a tingling sensation went down her spine and coursed to the end of her nerves.

Tzuyu pulled away and Sana wanted to follow, but she felt a hand holding her still. She opened her eyes to see a cheeky grin on Tzuyu's lips despite the blush on her face. Sana pouted.

A low chuckle escaped Tzuyu and she leaned forward to place a kiss on Sana's forehead instead. Sana snuggled against her once more, the pout still existing on her face.

"I don't want us to go there yet, Sana," she heard Tzuyu say and Sana pulled away to look at her confusedly.

"What do you mean there?" Sana asked.

Tzuyu cleared her throat, "Uh, I just want us to continue going slow, you know..."

Sana tilted her head to the side cutely, "I understand that, Tzuyu. But what do you mean by  _going there?_ "

"Uh-" Tzuyu was about to open her mouth again when a series of knocks from the front door interrupted them.

Sana saw the younger woman sigh in relief and it made her more confused.  _What did she mean?_

 


	18. 16

“Damn, Tzu,” Dahyun had her jaw hanging the moment she spots the unfamiliar brunette who was sitting on the couch, “Your lucky woman.”

Tzuyu smiled, “This is Sana. The one I was talking about yesterday.”

Following the social cue, as Jihyo had taught her before, Sana stood up and bowed to the newcomers. She smiled at them, “Hello.”

“Sana, this is Dahyun and this is Jeongyeon,” Tzuyu gestured to the blonde and the pale woman, and the said friends bowed in unison.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Jeongyeon gave a toothy grin, “Tzuyu had told us a about you.”

“So, I’ve heard,” Sana smiled shyly, “She told me that you wanted to meet me.”

“After everything she said. Why wouldn’t we?” Dahyun grinned as well, flailing her arms for emphasis in her words, “It’s too good to be true if I were honest.”

“Anyway, I thought Chaeyoung would be with you?” Tzuyu asked as she made her way beside Sana.

Jeongyeon chuckled, “Believe it or not, she got caught up with Mina while sneaking out of her studio. It was a sight to see the famous Black Swan dragging the Baby Cub out of her den.”

Sana wrapped her arms around Tzuyu’s waist, and the latter placed ab arm around the brunette’s shoulder.

Tzuyu’s brows furrowed, “What happened?”

Dahyun shrugged, a grin still on her face, “Let’s just say that Mina wouldn’t take no for an answer and dragged her sorry ass for dinner.”

“We just came by here to meet your girlfriend,” Jeongyeon admitted, scratching the back of her head.

“Oh,” Tzuyu raised a brow, “Really?”

Dahyun grinned even widely, which seemed comical for the sculptor and the former statue, “Nah, she’s actually running away from Nayeon. She wanted to drag her for dinner too.”

“But I thought Tzuyu said you liked Nayeon?” Confused, Sana stared cutely at the tall blonde, “Surely, you should be happy that she wants you to take you to dinner.”

Dahyun laughed and Jeongyeon merely blushed on her spot. Tzuyu leaned closer to the brunette and spoke softly.

“Nayeon isn’t exactly approaching her subtly,” She said, but Sana could only tilt her head to the side. Not quite getting what the sculptor meant.

Dahyun wiped the fake tears that gathered in the corner of her eyes and said, “Trust me, Sana. You don’t want to know how Nayeon said it.”

“Eh?”

Jeongyeon cleared her throat, a deep shade of red covered her cheeks, and said, “It doesn’t matter right now. But how’s your work going, Tzu?”

Sensing the change of topic, Tzuyu simply shrugged her shoulders, “It’s going alright. There isn’t too much work going on yet, but I’m hoping Jihyo would come back when that happens.”

“How was it, Sana?” Dahyun asked the brunette, but the latter merely stared at her.

“What do you mean?” She asked innocently.

“How was it when you turned human?” Dahyun specified, excitement written on her face. The doubt she had felt was gone when she spotted the woman earlier, and Sana seemed too innocent for this world. So, she wanted to believe what Tzuyu had told them from the brunette herself.

“It felt like waking up from a long sleep, but you’re still asleep, you know. It’s like being aware with your eyes closed,” Sana answered honestly, “But falling on the floor kind of hurt and it was very cold.”

Dahyun blinked at her. For a journalist such as herself, she kind of understand what Sana had meant and not at the same time.

“Okay then...” Her voice trailed off before she snapped a forced grin on her face, “Then, um, Jeongyeon and I won’t take up too much of your time. The holidays are coming soon too, so yeah, got a lot of things to finish.”

Jeongyeon nodded as well. She didn’t get what Sana meant either, but she’ll try to process that information she gets back to the bar.

“We best get going now, Tzu,” She turned to Sana, “It was wonderful meeting you, Sana.”

“Likewise,” The said woman smiled.

Tzuyu lead them out the entrance door and bid them goodbye. She stared at Sana after closing the door behind.

“Is there something wrong, Chewy?” Sana asked.

Tzuyu blinked for a moment before shaking her head, “It’s nothing. I just thought they were being a bit weird that’s all.”

Sana quickly went to her side and hugged the taller woman’s waist, snuggling against the crook of her neck. Tzuyu chuckled at the cute gesture before wrapping her own hands around Sana.

The sculptor had found that Sana acted like this whenever she met new people, such as the time the brunette had the maids in the manor and the housekeeper. It was a way of comforting her own insecurity before she would ask the inevitable question that follows the sudden need to snuggle.

“Do you think they like me?” There it was. Tzuyu kissed the top of her head before resting against it.

“Of course, they do,” She reassured and pulled away for a bit, “Do you want to go out for dinner or do you want me to make one?”

Sana grinned, her eyes shimmering with childish excitement, “I want to see you cook, Tzuyu!”


	19. 17

Sana stared at the statue that was standing elegantly in the center of the gazebo. She was drawn to the woman who’s smile created creases on the edges of its eyes. The way the marble was carved the creases and dips of the dress; the depth of details on the face, and the separate lines that make up the hair. It was realistic that if not because of the white ivory of the marble, the brunette would have mistaken it as a real woman.

She had decided to stroll in the gardens behind the Chou Manor first thing in the cool morning and the lone gazebo had caught her attention, along with its lone inhabitant.

There was a name engraved in gold on the pedestal and Sana remembered that Tzuyu had talked about it once. It was a fond memory for the sculptor and the brunette couldn’t help but feel the love from the young woman as she talked about the  _name_  that raised her.

“Sana?” A soft voice called in the silence of the outdoors.

Sana turned around and a blush crept across her cheeks. It was still early in the morning and the sun hasn’t risen, bathing the gardens in an ethereal blue atmosphere that Sana had grown to love.

But she loved the effect more on Tzuyu.

She was walking up to her, wearing a loose shirt that fluttered against the cool breeze, tucked under dark breeches that hugged her legs tightly and comfortably. A few buttons were unbuttoned carelessly that revealed the tanned skin of her chest and protruding collarbone. Tzuyu raked her fingers through her dark hair that was being messed around from the wind.

If Sana hadn’t known better, Tzuyu looked like one of those handsome and enticing  _stable men_  in those steamy romance novels hidden in the Manor’s library.

Not like she had read one half-way to the steamy parts of the book. It was too  _aggressive_  and  _passionate_  for Sana to read any further. Jihyo had laughed when she found the brunette in a blushing and bothered state on the armchair once.

Sana didn’t understand what was happening between the female protagonist and stable boy. She eventually told Jihyo of her concern about the aggression where the boy  _tore_ the protagonist’s dress and their hands roaming on each other’s bodies like they were deprived.

Jihyo laughed at this and decided to explain what the part was about them riled up with tension. It went over Sana’s head and the tanned woman had no choice, but to explain what sex was. That earned a blush on Sana’s face for a whole ten minutes.

(Yes, someone  _had_ to tell Sana eventually)

Shaking the thought away from  _that book_ , Sana chuckled when  _her lover_ (she found the term in  _that_  book) yawned from having just woken up without the brunette beside her.

Tzuyu went up the steps, two at a time, of the gazebo and smiled, “You’re up early.”

“Have you slept well?” Sana asked. The younger woman had been gone to an exhibition for a week and she had just come back last night.

Sana, of course, missed her since she can’t join the sculptor because of her home studies with Jihyo and practices with Momo. She was actually doing quite well, but she also loved Momo and Jihyo’s company.

They make her somehow feel at ease.

Tzuyu snaked her arms around Sana’s waist and kissed one of her exposed shoulder, “ _Mhm._ Haven’t had a good night’s sleep for the whole week until last night.”

Sana leaned back against the embrace, feeling the warmth emitting from the taller woman, “That’s good to hear, Tzuyu. You seemed so tired last night, and you even forgot to change your clothes.”

Tzuyu simply hummed in response, burying her face in the crook of Sana’s neck. She breathed in the natural scent of the brunette in her arms and peppered the soft skin with kisses once more. A tickling sensation went down her spine and Sana giggled.

“You’re quite affectionate today, Chewy-ah~” Sana husked, lifting a hand on Tzuyu’s head.

“I missed you,” She mumbled against her skin, “You weren’t beside me when I woke up.”

“Sorry about that. I wanted to bask in the morning here outside,” Sana smiled, placing a hand on the arms holding her waist, “I was hoping to join you back in bed after.”

“It’s okay,” She mumbled.

Tzuyu had missed having Sana in her embrace for the whole week and she had been having stressful nights while managing the exhibition. Handling the sculptures and paintings required delicate, careful hands. It was exhausting.

The two of them stood for a while longer with Tzuyu peppering kisses on Sana’s pale shoulder. She eventually, slowly, went up to continue on Sana’s neck.

Sana felt a tingling sensation and unconsciously let out a soft moan, tilting her head to the side for better access. Tzuyu on the other hand was busy kissing her skin to notice Sana’s fingers digging through her hair.

The brunette felt her heart race and her intake of breaths became heavy. She doesn’t know what was happening to her, but she likes the feeling.

“ _Tzuyu_...” She moaned her name softly.

Tzuyu stiffened. She stopped her ministration, realizing what was happening between them. She felt her heart race nervously, but she kept the brunette close to her.

Sana opened her eyes, realizing that they were closed, and asked innocently, “Why did you stop?”

“Do you not want me to?” Tzuyu asked. When she realized the effect, she was giving Sana, she didn’t really want to stop. But they said that they would be going slow.

Sana, however, nodded, “It felt nice, Tzuyu. And I feel warm all over.”

A blush crept its way on both their cheeks. One of them knew where it would lead to, while the other simply loved the warm feeling tingling all over.

“Do you want to go back inside the bedroom, Sana?” Tzuyu asked, changing the topic, “It’s still too early.”

Sana was about to agree, but then she remembered why she was here at the gazebo. She pointed to the marble statue with a smile.

“This was the statue of your Grandma that you and your Grandpa made, right?” She asked.

Tzuyu smiled and nodded, hugging the brunette tightly from behind, “Yes, that’s her. Grandpa and I spent a long time replicating that, but it never beats when  _Mama_ was still alive. When  _they_  were still here.”

Sana stared at the statue with admiration, “She’s beautiful, Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu kissed the top of her head and mumbled, “Just like you...”

Sana heard it and turned to face Tzuyu, “You and your Grandpa had gifted hands. If it weren’t for you and some miracle, I wouldn’t be here.”

“And I’m thankful every day,” Tzuyu caressed her cheeks, the one she carefully carved, and leaned down to kiss her lips.

“Let’s go back inside now, Sana,” She said when they pulled away, “It’s getting cold out here.”

Sana nodded and suddenly grinned excitedly, “Will you do that again?”

A blush crept on Tzuyu’s cheeks, “You want me to continue kissing your neck?” Sana nodded while leaning against the taller woman.

“ _Mhm._ It feels nice and I want you to keep doing it when get back to bed.”

Sana rarely asks Tzuyu for anything and if she does, the two of them would end up cuddling on the couch or Tzuyu spoiling her with kisses.

“I-If that’s what you want,” Tzuyu stuttered and placed an arm around Sana’s shoulders as they went back inside the manor.


	20. 18. [Special] First Meeting

Dahyun placed the book down on the table and leaned against the leather chair, taking the steaming cup of coffee up against her lips. The strong, bitter taste greeted her taste buds like an old friend and she sighed when the liquid warmed the insides of her chest. It’s a peaceful morning and the soothing jazz music that gently played through the speakers of the café kept her at ease.

She allowed her gaze to wander outside windows beside her and a usual smile formed her lips. The red and gold leaves that littered were disturbed by the gentle breeze and drifted across the cobbled streets. Locals passed by in groups or pairs, children holding hands with their parents and elders were simply having their morning walks. Some were enjoying their time alone, holding cups of coffees or hot chocolates.

A couple strolled by, chatting about their lives while taking a rather large dog for a walk. Dahyun felt something _ache_ inside her when the girl stepped on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on the guy’s stubbled cheek. A laugh erupted between the them, with blushes across their cheeks, just when the guy moved an inch and ended up kissing the girl on the lips.

They were cute, and somehow, Dahyun found herself wanting a romance as cute as the scene before her.

She turned away from the window and stared at the book she was reading earlier. She found the old leather bound collection of Greek Mythologies in the library two days ago. Although there weren’t any intentions to read it in the first place, her eyes were drawn the moment she saw it.

She had to admit that the sudden interest came from Tzuyu and Jihyo. Particularly the story of _Pygmalion and Galatea._

Jihyo was very adamant about finding love in the weirdest or most impossible ways that could happen in the real world. She was sure that there was something different in the way the older spoke about it, but Dahyun guessed that Jihyo was a romantic at heart. Jihyo was always fond of romance stories and sometimes, it seemed too real to be fiction. But that’s what stories are for, to move people’s feelings and have them relate as the tale unfold.

Sana was a living proof after all. Although, being rational human beings, it took her a while to grasp the truth in the situation even though it was merely impossible. However, the more she stared at Sana, the more unrealistic she may seem. Yet, the brunette was as flawed as any other people in the world, so how come Tzuyu had taken interest in her? Dahyun shook her head. It seems that love can happen to most people, no matter how absurd the situations may be.

It seemed that all of her friends, aside from Jihyo and herself, were finally experiencing romance. There was no race between them, but Dahyun was sure that Jeongyeon would be the first to get herself a girlfriend with her outgoing nature; then herself because she’s friendly like that. The third would be Chaeyoung because she’s cool and an amazing artist. And lastly, Tzuyu because of her ridiculous point of view with women.

Dahyun chuckled at her own thoughts. Funnily enough, it was the youngest who found love first. _What is love? How will I know that the person for me is already waiting?_

“Love can be anything like the greatest romance movie, or a simple kiss.”

Dahyun jumped in her seat and turned to the woman beside her. It was Jihyo, and the journalist immediately relaxed.

“Good lord, you scared me,” Dahyun scrunched her face while dramatically holding her chest. Jihyo merely chuckled beside her.

Jihyo grinned teasingly, “Good morning to you too.”

“What are you doing here?” Dahyun asked, even though she already had the idea from the cup the older woman was holding.

“Other than buying myself some warm morning coffee before work, I’m waiting for a friend. She promised me that’s she’ll be meeting someone I know today.”

“Oh,” Dahyun pursed her lips and nodded, “Another one of those matchmaking you’re doing?”

“Mhm,” the older woman took a sip from her cup and asked, “Anyway, what’s got the tofu thinking and laughing to herself so early in the morning?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Dahyun waved her hand dismissively, “Just thinking about the romance between our friends.”

The older woman raised a brow, the smile still on her face, “Are you gonna write a story about them?”

Dahyun shrugged, “Probably, but I’d rather just watch them get all mushy with each other, yah know?”

“Honestly, I’d rather not watch their PDAs” Jihyo chuckled then pointed somewhere out the window, “And that couple over there aren’t exactly mushy.”

Dahyun snapped her gaze towards the direction the older woman was pointing, and she stifled a girlish giggle at the sight of a rather _annoyed_ Jeongyeon with Nayeon clutching on her arms. It looked as if the taller woman wanted to be somewhere else, but deep down (Dahyun knew) that the blonde was enjoying the sudden affection from the actress. Dahyun had witnessed, involved even, in the older couple’s cat-and-mouse-game, and the young journalist had found them adorable in their own way— minus the bold pick-up lines she’d dare not repeat.

Dahyun remarked, “Last time I saw Nayeon, she and Mina were head over heels for Chewy. Now this.”

Jihyo hummed in response, “Sometimes, I wonder how that happened,” the older woman tilted her head, trying to remember some of the letters her team of cupids had sent. However, there were none she could recall regarding the actress and the ballerina. She shrugged her shoulders and dismissed the thought.

There were plenty of times _love_ would work in its natural way after all.

Dahyun chuckled, “Who knows? Maybe cupid shot through their hearts.”

Silence settled between the duo and Jihyo had settled herself on the seat beside the journalist, the latter didn’t mind. Dahyun turned to the next page of the old book on the table; she was at the part where Pygmalion was begging to Aphrodite for Galatea to live. Jihyo glanced at it, hiding the growing smirk behind her cup.

The chime by the entrance door sounded and a blonde woman stepped inside. The strong aroma of caffeine filled her senses and the newcomer immediately made her way towards the counter. She turned around, scanning for a familiar face until her eyes met with Jihyo. The older woman was waving at her.

“She’s here,” Jihyo nudged the purple haired beside her and Dahyun looked up in time to see a blonde woman walking over to their table. Her jaw nearly dropped.

She must be exaggerating, but the journalist could have sworn she was an angel smiling with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen in this town (aside from her own). Blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders like golden waterfalls and the fringes bounced as the angel, wrapped in a warm thick, white jacket and a red knitted scarf, walked over to their table. She walked with such grace that the angel made it seemed that she owned the place, and maybe Dahyun was really overstating everything she sees.

“Hey Jihyo,” the blonde acknowledged the older woman before her with a bright smile and held out a hand, “You must be Kim Dahyun. I’m Hirai Momo.”

The purple haired stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights. It took a moment for the youngest to process what was happening before blinking away the stupor and shook the newcomer’s hand, “I-It’s nice to meet you.”

Momo chuckled, “It’s good to finally meet you too. Jihyo talks about you a lot.”

“R-Really?” She glanced with raised brows and wide eyes at the tanned woman grinning behind her cup, hoping that the said older woman had been talking _good things_ about her.

Jihyo nodded and said, “She’s the friend I’ve been talking about, the one from Japan,” the younger’s lips formed an _‘oh’_ as she recalled the times the older woman had mentioned about Momo.

She turned to Momo, still wide-eyed and surprised, “You’re very pretty,” she blurted suddenly. A pink tint covered her cheeks when the older women chuckled.

“You’re cute, Dahyun,” Momo smirked, “We should hang out sometime. Jihyo boasts about you a lot, but I’d like to get to know you better personally.”

“What can I say?” Jihyo flipped her short hair, “I love my children.”

“What do you say?” Momo gazed at the purple haired expectantly and Dahyun blinked blankly. She was still processing the invitation.

She couldn’t believe that an angel was asking to hang out with her. What does this mean? She was pretty sure that all of this was being friendly since they just met, but the notion of potential romance was nagging her at the very back of her head. As cliché as it sounds…. _What if she’s the one?_

“Uh…” Dahyun stuttered and she cleared her throat, “S-Sure. I’d like that idea.”

Momo grinned, “Great,” Dahyun watched as the blonde Japanese fished her handphone from one of the pockets of her jacket, unlocked it and held it out to her, “Give me your number.”

Dahyun shakily took the phone and typed her number on the device before giving it back the blonde. Momo saved it and placed it back inside the pockets with the grin still on her face.

“I’ll give you a call later,” Momo said and nudged Jihyo, “We still have somewhere to go before going back to work.”

Jihyo, who had been grinning at their exchange, stared at her quizzically, “We do?”

Momo gave a meaningful look and the older woman widen her eyes, immediately nodding at the blonde, “Oh yeah, we do.”

Dahyun scratched the back of her neck, “A-Alright then. I’ll see you guys then.”

“I’ll call you later,” Momo said, making a phone gesture with her free hand.

When the two older women had already gone, Dahyun let a out a long sigh as if she had been holding her breath for a long time. She felt a tingling sensation all over her petite body and a wide grin was plastered on her face. She was excited for the future hang-outs with the blonde angel and a few scenarios were already playing in her imaginative mind.

She randomly greeted some of the patrons in the café, who in turn looked at her weirdly, before sitting back on the chair. She then took out her laptop from the laptop bag sitting on one of the empty chairs beside her and hummed to herself. She was suddenly excited to finish the article she was working on yesterday, and maybe write some fiction while she’s at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:
> 
> ― I was thinking about having Dahyun and Momo meet for the first time, and maybe let your imaginations run whatever cute scenario may have happened to them after this. Hehe~
> 
> It took me a great while to sort out their special chapter, although I'm not sure about continuing their adventure. Just gonna let you know that there will be major time lapses, especially in the next special chapters.
> 
> Sincerely, Kia


End file.
